


Monster Erotica Short Story Collection

by m0ssylog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Mermaids, Other, Teratophilia, Vampires, Werewolves, erotic short story, short story collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: uhh so im a monster fucker hard time and i write short stories abt it :shrug:will update as i write them. each story will be a chapter
Relationships: alien/nbf, lesbian sex - Relationship, m x alien, magic sex - Relationship, mlm - Relationship, nblm - Relationship, nblw - Relationship, transf x m, transf x mermaid, transf x nb, vampire/f, w x alien, werewolf/nbm, wizard/witch, wlw - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Now How Can He Smile with a Face Full of All Eyes

Six eyes all blink separately before you. A guttural growling vibrates and echoes into the white polished hall. It’s armored hands reach forward and step over the broken glass. Two arms stayed tucked by it’s side while the last legs, joined at the hip, tactically avoid the shards. A long and thick tail with two ends sways behind it. It escaped it’s cage.  
You stand before it, backing up as you hold a blaster one of your fellow scientists had programmed. Your heart pumps against your armored bodysuit, blood and glass on your medical coat.  
The alien only gets closer. It bares it’s teeth, four ears flattening against a thick skull. However the growling isn’t so much out of anger... But out of warning.  
“Y/N! Get out of there!” A scientist whispers from a room off the hallway.  
You glance at the colleague then back at the alien.  
The alien looks to where you did. It stands on it’s back legs, almost human like in pyschique when standing in such a way. It’s throat swells up and you can hear the familiar sound you’ve been researching.  
“No!” You reach out and push the alien just as it’s mouth opens. Instead of poison acid shooting towards the scientist it landed on some bioshock gear. You pant heavily and barely register as the alien steps back towards you.  
You gulp. “Uh,” You call out to the scientist, “What was test subject 256’s most recently logged temperament?”  
You hear shuffling before a voice answers back, “September 24: Breeding season begins. Current temperament: aroused.”  
Your cheeks flush. And it seems like the alien’s did, too. “Okay, um.” You drop your weapon. The growling quiets to a soft rumble in the back of the alien’s throat. “You’re not angry, are you?” You do your best to smile even though panic and fear flows through your veins.  
The alien shakes its head.   
You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. With a more comfortable smile you reply, “Well, what is it you want? I’m sure we can come to an agreement on whatever it is you need. And I’m sure it wasn’t worth breaking a whole cell over.”  
The alien’s four ears twitch. It stares at you and brings it’s hands to it’s chest. You had been attempting to teach it sign language since it had shown no signs of being able to speak a language, however clearly understood English.  
It points a digit at you.  
“Me?” You breathe.  
It nods. The digit moves closer and presses against the crotch guard on your bodysuit.  
Your whole face goes red. “B-breeding season.”  
“Holy fuck.”  
You shoot daggers at the scientist in the hallway. With kinder eyes you look back at the alien. “Well, uh,” You gently push the finger away, “I’m sure we can find someone else to-“  
The finger only goes back to your crotch. It trills and blinks with its kind purple eyes.  
“You... only want me?”  
The alien nods, rejoicing with a guttural noise in its throat.

You stare at the doors to the cell where subject 256 is held. Scientists, blushing, walk beside you holding bags of debris and cleaning supplies. You wear a robe and your hair is pushed back.  
A colleague is telling you about procedures and terms and conditions. You barely hear them. All you see is the six limbed, four eared, six eyed, two hearted being sitting inside the cell.  
Eventually you are walking in. The doors shut behind you and seal tight. Your stomach fills with butterflies.  
The alien sees you. It treads lightly, on hands and legs, towards you. It’s head is almost the size of your whole trunk. All four of its eyes stare at you.  
“Uh,” You say, “Hi.”  
It’s eyes blink slowly.  
You think about cats doing the same thing. You blink slowly back. It makes a happy bleat.  
Sitting on its back legs, it reaches out for you. You help it by taking off your robe. The cold air hits you hard and you feel exposed. The cell is basically all glass. This airship was basically all reinforced glass. You blush and your eyebrows furrow.  
The alien must’ve sensed this because it presses a finger against your chin. It makes a concerning noise similar to a bird’s.  
“I’m fine,” You chuckle, “Just... Worried about everyone seeing.”  
The digit drops. The alien looks around. Suddenly it leaps and roars at the group of scientists watching and holding clipboards. Many recoil in fear.  
“It wants you to leave.” You speculate, before whispering, “Right?”  
The alien looks at you. It nods.  
Soon enough all the scientists leave. You watch as blinds cover the glass and security cameras fall limp as they get shut off. Thank god.  
You visibly relax. “Finally-“  
The alien kisses you. It’s mouth is bigger than yours but it somehow made it work. Its first two hands gently grab onto your hips. The second pair feel at your crotch.  
You pull back from the kiss. “What uh, do you know much about human anatomy?”  
The alien shrugs.  
“Okay.” You nod, “Just... Be gentle. I’ll let you know if it hurts.” You smile, glad that the alien was being respectful this far. In fact, 256 had been very gentle and genuine throughout all of this. Patient as well, as soon as it got what it wanted, of course.  
256 kisses you again. Its two tongues slowly enter into your mouth. You whimper as they feel at your teeth and the back of your throat. You gag slightly but it doesn’t stop.  
Its hands gently feel at your vagina. It doesn’t enter anything yet. It simply... Explores. Feeling the skin and folds and taint, your inner thighs and lower belly.  
You shiver and tremble underneath. Still standing, your legs start to feel like they’ll fall soon. You’re afraid-but excited-but afraid.  
The tongues in your mouth slowly leave. You pant hard and don’t watch 256, too aroused, you suddenly feel the tongues testing your vagina.  
“Ah!” You squeal.  
It stops and looks at you, concerned.  
You swallow, explaining, “I-I need to lay down.”  
With a nod it gently shows you to it’s bed, a pile of extra large dog beds and body pillows. You lay against the soft cushion and once again feel the tongues toy at your clit.  
You arch your back and moan, “Y-yeah.”  
The creature takes this in a good way and slowly presses one tongue against the entrance, but doesn’t enter yet.  
You moan more as one tongue flicks at your clit while the other explores the nerves by the entrance. Soon it does enter, slowly, carefully, and exploring each and every little cranny.  
“Ahh,” You groan, gripping a pillow, “Fuuuuck.”  
Eventually the tongue reaches all the way up to the entrance of your uterus. The tongue can’t reach that far, but the stimulation there is enough for you to tremble and sweat.  
Now that very tongue understands, it pumps in and out of you. It targets special spots that make your legs twitch. The first tongue still abuses your clit which only makes the experience more intense.  
Very soon, sooner than your normal masturbation stamina would allow you, you feel your clit vibrate. “F-fuck,” You struggle to find the words to explain, but you eventually get out, “I-I’m gonna orgasm.”  
That seemed to do the trick because 256 only got rougher. It sucked your clit and pumped the tongue faster and harder. It didn’t take long before your back arched and your legs convulsed as you released.  
Panting heavily and trembling, the alien stands over your body, using all six limbs. It purrs at you.  
With a smile, you chuckle, “Fuck, that felt good.” You laugh more, wondering how you were so afraid. You open your eyes and look at the being. Your eyes travel down it’s chest to it’s belly to it’s... You blush.  
Between the back two legs of the alien was two penises. Both were iridescent in color, gray but shining with a rainbow of pinks and purples wherever the light hit it.  
“Wow.” You gasp, at the scientific discovery you’ve made, at the beauty of it, and at the length and girth of them.  
256 looks into your eyes. It waits, patiently.  
With hesitant hands you place your fingers onto one of them. A purr sounds out in its throat. You smile and gently press your fingertips into the muscle. It was hard already. The tip was angular but not sharp. It had gentle ridges along the sides and a knot at the base before the balls. There were four knots and two balls.  
“Fascinating...” You coo, slowly rubbing your hands up and down each one, fingertips curiously pressing into the muscle.  
The alien makes low moans and purrs as you do this out of pure curiosity. But soon it has enough. It takes the second pair of arms and takes your wrists.  
“Hey,” You protest at first before it gently moves you to your stomach. You understand now and smile. “Oh, sorry.”  
256 seems to smile back but it’s hard to tell with the shark esque teeth. It takes a hand and rubs your vagina. You moan and realize it’s collecting natural lube as it takes your release and rubs it onto its cock. Your eyes widen and you take a mental note to write this down later.  
Eventually the two cocks are primed and 256 positions itself. With hips adjacent to yours, its front hands rest above your head and the second set of hands hold your sides gently.  
You gulp. “Hey.” It stops to look at you, your cheek against a pillow, “Please start with one.”  
It makes a chuckle-like sound in its throat and bares it teeth. Was that a laugh? Your thought is interrupted as a thick alien cock enters you slowly.  
“W-whoaaaa,” You moan as your inner walls are rubbed against with the ridges and the pointed head, “Ohhh fuuuuck.” Finally the dick stops. The other one rests hard against your taint, twitching in excitement.  
You lay there and it doesnt move. Surprisedly, you thought this would be like the animals on earth: get in, cum, get out. But this one wasn’t from earth. It showed genuine emotion and feelings and concern for others. This being was far more intelligent that your average earth cow.  
When you feel okay again you nod, hoping that would be enough of a signal. The alien nods back and slowly moves the cock out then slowly pushes it back in.  
“Mmm,” You moan, “Ah, that feels good.” You breathe heavily. The slow steady pace was perfect. It gave you enough room to breathe and get used to the sheer mass of this thing. Any pain you felt you could get used to right now instead of later.  
The gigantic head behind you has closed half of its eyes. It trills in the back of its throat and you see out of the corner of your eye its shiny skin get even shinier. The gills on its throat exhale and inhale sharply.  
When you eventually stop moaning as much, the alien gets the clue. It looks at you and you nod again.  
The hips move back and slam into you.  
Your legs clench and your arms shake as you squeal, “Nnnmm!”  
It stops to make sure you’re not in pain before continuing. 256 moves its hips in quick succession and makes no mistakes. It doesn’t slow nor does it falter. It maintains a perfect speed and rhythm inside you.  
You feel the ridges grind inside you and the entrance to your uterus getting bashed against. You make quick succession moans and gasps with each hump. Your arms find their way behind you where the alien grips your wrists, keeping your arms against your spine.  
It continues this perfect rate for a while. You become hyper aware of the other dick that keeps slapping against your ass. You try your best to ignore it, but-  
“Ah!”  
You feel one of the hands has moved to your clit and another has moved to your asshole. Both fingertips massage each quickly and with no shortage of time.  
“Ah, ah! Shit!” You grind your teeth and shut your eyes tight. Your hair sticks to your face even though you tried keeping it back and out of the way.  
With the abuse of your clit and the entrance to your ass, you can’t take it much longer. “I-I’m-“ Is all you can get out before back arches and toes curl as you release.  
The hips pump a few more times before doing the same. Inside you feel a sudden push up into your uterus and a flooding of hot substance. Literally. Your belly warms. Out of fear you look in between your bodies. As the dick leaves, alien letting go of your wrists, out comes pooling a glowing white semen that drips onto the pillows. You cover a hand over your mouth.  
The finger at your asshole didn’t leave. Now it slowly presses against the entrance. With heavy breaths you just let it happen. Your head falls back into the pillows and you choke on moans as the digit presses inside you.  
256 stretches out your ass first with one finger then two. It almost fits a third as well. You’re barely able to make noises what with all the stimulation.  
Then it takes the fingers out. Replacing it, however, is the second dick that never got anything before. Your whole face flushes and you caution 256, “I-I’ve never done it there before.”  
It nods at you and licks your cheek in understanding. You smile but it’s quickly replaced with a gasp as the cock slowly enters inside your asshole. It’s a whole new and different feeling. So much tighter, so many new nerves, your whole stomach in flips.  
The alien waits before moving. He repeats his process from before, very slow and steady at the beginning then quickly and rhythmically pounding.  
You cry out and moan and gasp, surprised by this new feeling.  
Soon the alien is orgasming again. It makes a guttural grunt and its ears fall against its head. You see nostrils flare too.  
Your asshole is filled with glowing white semen.  
You let your body sink and fall into the pile of pillow and cushion, twisting onto your back. “Surely,” you pant, “You’re done now?”  
It stares at you and seems to look concerned. You crane your neck to look below. “You’re still hard!?” You gasp, looking into 256 with wide eyes.  
It looks away embarrassed. A whine sounds out as it slowly starts to crawl off you.  
“No, no,” You reconcile, putting your hands on its cheeks, “W-we can continue. I just need a break is all. Okay?” You smile politely.  
It closes its eyes and presses its forehead against yours. You sigh with relief. It copies that sigh in its throat, trilling.  
It lays its body on you. At first you’re scared it will squash you out right, but the feeling was more akin to a weighted blanket. Its smooth black and purple skin is warm and gentle. It takes its alien hands and rubs your hands, your hips, your shoulders. You see its tail sway and it rests its head beside yours.  
Honestly you could fall asleep right now. But you had a feeling this alien’s biology was in such a way that two times wasn’t enough to get another pregnant. You actually started to wonder about that.  
From what you and your team of scientists have gathered, 256’s species lays eggs. You don’t have a female in your custody but you’ve observed them from afar and found that every creature has two genitalia. Along with that, the females seemed to have both an ovipositor and a posterior.  
As you think on this biology, keeping your brain active helps keep you awake. The alien against you raises its head and looks at you with its six eyes. It bleats.  
You smile and put your hands on its chest. You feel its heartbeats, separate but both equally thumping in rapid succession. “Okay.” You breathe, “I think I’m ready now.”  
256 trills happily. It raises itself, gently adjusting your body. You lay on your back with your legs raised in the air. It rubs your chin and licks your nose. You giggle as it adjusts both penises near both your vaginal entrance and your asshole.  
“Oh,” You gasp, blushing intensely, “B-be extra careful, please.” You giggle as it licks at your nose and cheeks with happy and affirming purrs.  
Distracted by the showering of affection to your face, you’re surprised by the slow push against both ends of your body. You feel as the heads very gently slide inside and the ridged cocks very slowly enter, rubbing your insides.  
Your head falls back as you groan and chuckle. 256 licks and kisses your neck, placing a hand at your jaw. It feels... almost human, the way it attentively calms you with touch and kiss. Even without lips.  
With everything in place the alien stops. It doesn’t move and instead purrs against your neck and head. Curious, you feel between your bodies. A raised bump is in your lower belly and you swear you can feel the cock inside you twitching, aching, to move.  
“Ha,” You breathe shakily, “Y-you want to move, huh?”  
It brings itself to look into your eyes and coos.  
You tell it to give you a minute but soon you’re fine again. It moves its hips out of you, and even the cocks leaving sends a sensation through your hips and spine unlike anything else. The cum sitting in both cavities makes the members slide easier and when 256 slams back into you, some of it splatters out.  
“Fuck!” You shout, both cocks pressing against your slick walls, the ridges grinding inside. It moves its hips slow, leaving slowly and humping back inside quickly then staying there for a second. “Fuck! S-shit!” You squeal and moan.  
Soon, it picks up pace. It starts to leave less and less time between thrusts and is soon pumping the penises inside you at rapid speed.  
“Ah! F-fuck,” You yell now, your back arched, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” You shake your head, breathing so heavily it affects your posture. You grip at the sharp shoulder blades of 256’s dorsal. With each quick succession thrust, you slowly can’t form words. You simply moan loudly as the alien’s tongues lap your neck and collarbone in support.  
It shows no sign of slowing. The alien thrusts quickly and sharply, abusing the entrance to your uterus. In fact, it even picks up speed after a little while. You shriek and your nails claw at it’s smooth skin.  
In fact, with fucking so fast, it soon has knots in both ends you. “Fuck!” You scream, your whole body shivering and trembling. 256 pops the knot out, shifting backwards just to shove back inside, the knots coming along as well. One cock comes to the entrance of your uterus as the other abuses your prostate. “C-cum! Cum inside m-me!”  
With a couple more of knotting action, eventually 256 stops. One hand goes to your clit and stimulates it hard, making sure you cum at the same time as it does. Its cocks and knots tremble inside you and soon you’re filled once again by the neon white semen. And soon, with the abuse of your clit, you’re orgasming too.  
Your body freezes and you choke on moans as you release onto the alien’s cock. Panting heavily, you sink into the pillows. Your body is heavy and your insides are full.  
The alien pops its now flaccid cocks out and licks your cheek before going to its water reserve. You hear as it cleans itself. You rest your eyes but open them again when you hear a bleat by your ear.  
It’s handing you fresh water. You smile and thank it before taking a big gulp. It takes it when you’re done and begins to clean you. You don’t stop it or comment or anything. You just lay there as the surprisedly sanitary alien cleans your entrances.  
Then you hear the sound of window blinds rolling up. You blush and slowly look up. Yep. A whole line of scientists with tablets displaying a live feed of the security cameras. You look up to the corners of the room. They were back on and focused on you.  
Your eyebrows furrow and you cover your face.  
256 notices. It licks at your hands, trilling.  
“T-the windows.” You whimper, shaking in embarrassment.  
You hear it growl deep in its throat. It runs back to the walls and roars. It scratches at the walls, bashing itself against them just to get the scientists to leave. You open your eyes and lower your hands.  
It’s now jumping, attempting to reach onto the security cameras now turning their focus onto it. It jumps up and bites one, shaking it off the mount and swinging it side to side.  
You watch in fear as the cell doors open and security comes rushing in with vials of sleeping agents.  
“No!” You shout, but they don’t hear you. You attempt to stand but everything inside you hurts.  
The alien attacks the security, throwing its body against them and sending warning bites. But you eventually watch as the syringe reaches a crook near its neck.  
You shout more and more, feeling tears swell up in your throat. You can’t do anything. As 256 collapses to the ground, you can’t do anything.  
A scientist comes to your side. “Hey,” They blush as they reach a hand out, “Can you stand?”  
You feel the tears coming now. It quickly turns to angry crying as you squint at the scientist. “No I can’t fucking stand, Raven!” You spit, “You should know that considering you watched us when I asked you not to!” You push at their legs and look away.  
“Jeez,” They gulp, “Sorry.”  
You stare with blurry vision at 256 as the humans leave. They didn’t even have the curtesy to carry it out of its cell.

Throughout the night, scientists help you clean up and dress and get you into bed. You lay on the lower mattress of a bunk bed reinforced with carbon fiber and holographic screens.  
You toss and turn. You can’t stop thinking. The pain in your hips makes it hard to not think about what just happened. Over the course of 24 hours, an alien escaped its cell and chose you as a sexual partner, and your colleagues used you as a pawn in their research.  
Sighing, you pull out a small remote hanging from a beam of the bunk bed. You poke around the screens before you, looking for something, anything.  
That’s when you see a feed of 256’s cell.  
Your heart quickens in pace and you gulp. You press the stream.  
A large window floats in front of you, displaying 256. On all fours, it paces its cage. It scratches at the walls and bumps its head against the counters. It sniffs at the pile of pillows where you two had sex and whines. It lays down only to stand back up.  
It looks at the security camera.  
You turn off the stream.

The next morning your team is more relaxed with you. You get more rests as you continue to do some work and no one questions when you sit down or rub your temples in frustration or pain. Around noon you get off for lunch. Walking awkwardly, you stare down at your tablet, not even thinking as you find your feet at the doors to 256’s cell.  
You gulp and raise your head.  
The creature is laying down, head facing the wall. Its nostrils on its neck sniff and it opens its eyes. It stares at you with its six eyes.  
You sigh and place a hand against the glass door.  
It stands and slowly walks to the doors.  
You start to smile. Maybe it didn’t-  
It slams its head against the doors and growls, standing on its back legs and scratching at the glass.  
Your smile drops and you stumble back. Breathing heavily, you watch in terror as it violently attacks the doorway, eyes all shooting daggers at you.

That night you sneak out of your communal sleeping quarters. You walk in your robe and slippers back to 256’s cell. Turning off security cameras with your tablet, you stand at the control deck to the cell. You unlock everything. Clicks are heard in each glass seal.  
The clicks makes the alien look up. It scans the room, growling quietly.  
You slowly walk to the doorway, but keep your distance. You hug your arms tight.  
It looks at you, angry at first, but slowly understanding. It walks back to the doorway. For an instant you feel fear serge through your veins. 256 presses a claw against the glass, expecting to be resisted, but finding the door to open and its claw falling to the ground. All six eyes widen and look at you.  
You smile awkwardly.  
Slowly, carefully and with fear, it walks through the glass doors. It comes up to you and towers over you. Hot air exhales from its neck and onto your skin. You shiver and start to whisper, “Listen, I-“  
It presses its head to your back, neck resting on your shoulder. Similar to a horse hug.  
You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. A wave of relief washes over you and you grab onto 256’s neck tightly. You feel the warm and smooth skin under your palms and squeeze. It purrs against your skin, vibrating your spine.  
“I’m so sorry.” You whisper, feeling yourself getting emotional but trying to stop it. It lifts its head to look at you. “I didn’t want you to be tranquilized. You were just looking out for me. And you barely even know me.”  
It trills quietly and shakes its head.  
You sniff, thinking aloud, “Well, I’ve studied you for years, but...” That’s when it hits you. Your eyes widen as you look deep into 256’s eyes. “Oh my god.” You see its jaw clench. “While I was studying you for years... So were you.”  
It nods and bleats, placing two large paws on you.  
“I... I thought,” You chuckle softly, “You picked me as a mate at random.” You place your hands on its cheeks and kiss its snout.  
It trills and pulls you back into a hug. You sink into its hold, hearing its two heartbeats.

Of course, security found you and 256. You placed it back in its cell and went to bed. Over the course of the next couple months you did your best to explain what was happening. You applied for more hours studying the alien and most of your team allowed you. It took a long time before they all finally agreed to release 256. You memorize where you dropped it and what planet. You made a promise to it before leaving that you would find a way on that planet and visit it.  
But for now.  
You hold the memories. You rewatch the security tapes and research 256’s planet.  
And for now, it’s all you can do. But it is good.


	2. Shrike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n has a penis. i didnt mention any breasts or chests just in case. tried to make this either mlm or nblm, being able to look at it either way
> 
> next up will b a wlw monster story!!

You find yourself running.  
Where to, you’re not sure. The only thing on your mind is getting out of here. Now.  
Your heavy breath turns to fog in the January air, boots stomping against snow and frozen underbrush. You run despite the sharp stabbing your lungs peirce your chest with. As you run you hear it getting louder.  
Howls. Growling, snarling, and thick paws hitting the very same brush you tread.  
The air stings your eyes and your nose freezes cold. You continue to run. The howls get louder. You run. They only get louder.  
An iced over log you didn’t notice makes you trip. Before you hit the ground you’re swooped up with large strong hands. The cold throughout your whole body begins to thaw as you’re thrown up against a tree. You shiver, but with fear this time. Two large claws hold your body tight. A large wolf head stares at you with golden yellow eyes, glowing in the moonlight. It’s body looms over you, tall, muscular, and furry all over but humanoid.  
You catch your breath as your stomach twists in pain. You try to focus on the warmth emanating from the hands just as the wolves chasing you catch up. They circle around the beast holding you, trying to get close with barred teeth and swaying tails.  
The creature just stares at you.  
In an instant you’re up against the beast’s chest, being held tight with one hand. You hear growling in the throat of the beast as it warns the other canines. You feel your body thawing, burying your face in the fur. It’s soft but rough, with an undercoat of down. You barely register the territorial efforts happening around you.  
Eventually you’re being transported again. All you feel is warmth from the beast, its hands tight against you, fur in your face, as you hear its legs and other arm thump through the snow.  
You’re laid in a bed. Opening your eyes you see it’s your bed. You look around and see the beast slowly leaving through your door.  
“H-hey,” You shiver. A blanket had been placed on you but it wasn’t enough. “Wait.”  
It turns to face you. The dark hallway behind it, the moonlight from your window, it looks beautiful. It waits before coming back to your side. It puts a hand on your forehead.  
The warmth fills throughout your head and face. “That’s better.” You sigh, sinking into your mattress. Your eyes start to close but the hand leaves. You look up.  
The creature slowly pushes you along the bed before getting in itself. You blush as this giant dog man lays on its side. It stares at you before putting a hand on your chest.  
You smile and inch yourself closer. Tired droopy eyes, you lay up against the other’s chest. You put your nose and face back into the thick fur. You run your hands over the muscular shoulders. Warm. Soft.  
You hear a thudding. You chuckle and whisper, “Are you wagging your tail?”  
It doesn’t reply but you hear the thumping get faster.  
You yawn and moan happily. “Thank you.” You manage to get out before finding yourself falling asleep.

The next morning you wake to a stranger in your bed. Fear storms through your veins. Before you is a man with mocha brown skin and dark curly hair. His eyelashes are long and he has a slight kink in his nose. And you’ve... Never seen this man before.  
He slowly opens his eyes. They’re bright yellow.  
You gasp and pull away from his embrace.  
He looks at you with those almost glowing eyes. He stays silent, just watching you.  
Your memories come back to you slowly. Your fast heartbeat slowly returns to a normal pace. Leaning back in, you press a hand against his jaw. He smiles and presses into your palm, closing his eyes.  
“Oh my god.” You exhale, smiling nervously, “You’re the... werewolf. From last night.”  
He stills to look at you. No, not at you, into you. He peers deep into your soul. And nods.  
You put both hands on his cheeks. You stare back and-  
“Hey, we’re making waffles if you...”  
You jump, blushing and staring at the door.  
Your roommate slowly smiles in your doorway. They lean on the doorframe and coo, “I didn’t know you had a visitor last night.”  
You crawl out of the bed and push them out of the doorway. “Just go!”  
“Why are you dressed like that?” You look down for a split second. “Were you roleplaying as Walking Dead characters?”  
“Ugh!” You grunt, pushing on the other’s arms, “Go! I’ll come down in a bit!” You finally get them out of your doorway and close the door. With a sigh, you turn and shriek. The man is standing right in front of you. You can tell now that he’s almost six foot and... maybe four inches? Your heart beats fast.  
He looks you up and down. “You should clean up.” His voice is deep and guttural, reminiscent of a basset hound’s howl.  
Curious, you look at yourself. You’re still wearing heavy boots, a jacket, ripped shirt and thick jeans. All caked in blood and melted snowflakes. “Oh...” You feel embarrassed now. Did you really just sleep in a full ass outfit?  
He squats to be at your level. He gently grabs the jacket and begins taking it off.  
You swallow hard but let him.  
He continues to undress you. Slowly, gently, and silently. He keeps you in your boxers. His large hands trace a cut along your stomach where your shirt had been ripped. It had three scratches.  
You shiver under his extremely warm touch.  
His hand moves to another cut on your thigh and another on your calf. “You need to clean these.” He looks up at you.  
You breathe fast and quick, butterflies filling your stomach. His hands are still on your skin. He holds you tightly, but gently. Like if you moved even a little bit he would unhand you.  
Gulping, you nod. He stands up and you turn to your door. You slowly open the door and peek into the hallway. Coast is clear. You take the man’s hand and pull him with you into the bathroom. Your bare feet slap the hardwood but his don’t make a sound.  
You close and lock the bathroom door. Luckily there was another bathroom downstairs if anyone needed it. Sighing with relief, you turn to see the man snooping through your cupboards. “Hey!” You jump towards him and push him out of the storage. “I’ll grab the supplies. I have roommates, you can’t just go grabbing stuff.”  
His eyebrows furrow. “Sorry.” He whispers, almost whimpering. He sits down on the toilet and watches you with sad eyes.  
“You didn’t know.” You comforted while grabbing your first aid kit. You grab a washcloth and some antibacterial soap. You wet the cloth and rub the soap into it before placing it against your skin. You wince in pain.  
The man jumps up and replaces your hand with his. He, with a much gentler touch, cleans at the wound.  
You blush and look away. “Thank you.” You mumble. You don’t look but you feel his hands clean your scratches. “I, uh... Don’t know your name.”  
He pauses and looks up at you. “Shrike.”  
You cock your head. “Shrike?”  
“Oh, wait,” He corrects himself, “That’s my, uh, wolf name.” His cheeks darken and he focuses back on cleaning you.  
You wait for more words but none come. So you ask, “What’s your human name?”  
He stands up and puts the cloth on the sink counter. “I forgot it.” He answers, his deep voice sad.  
“Oh.” You gulp a frog in your throat and pat your wounds dry. You put some disinfectant on the cuts. The silence grows. Shrike grabs square bandage patches and prepares them. He places them gently over the wounds, his fingers sweeping over your skin, firmly pressing the bandage down.  
“Miller.”  
He looks at you. “What?”  
“How’s Miller? For a name?”  
He slowly smiles. He pulls you into a hug, his warmth spreading through your chest. “It’s perfect.” He whispers, calloused hands on your bare back.  
You feel butterflies flutter inside you. “Y-you’re welcome.” You slowly pull out of the hug. It’s now when you realize his clothes weren’t in better shape either. “Let’s get you some clothes.”

Miller sits on the edge of your bed. He pulls on an old shirt of yours that was too big but too sentimental to get rid of. It barely fits him, tight on his chest. But it was clean.  
You couldn’t find any underwear for him but you did find a large pair of sweatpants. You pull them out from a drawer in your dresser and something rolls out along with it. You don’t look, handing Miller the pants first. It’s when you look back down that you see what traveled along with the pants: a vibrator.  
Your whole face goes red. You quickly grab the toy and throw it back into the drawer, shutting it closed quickly. You look back to Miller. You think he might’ve seen considering his dark cheeks and his averted gaze. He begins to change, taking off dirty ripped pants and soiled boxer briefs. You look away despite wanting so badly to sneak a peak, you don’t.  
“Done.” He alerts so you can look back, “Thank you.”  
You look back. The pants fit him more like capris and you feel bad. “I’m sorry nothing really fits.”  
He shrugs, replying, “Don’t worry about it.” He goes to your window and opens it.  
“What are you doing?” You follow him to the window.  
“I... Was going to leave.” He looks you up and down. “I appreciate everything, but I should probably go.”  
You place a hand on his elbow. “W-wait, just... Have breakfast first.” You look into his golden eyes. They were in no rush to leave and you could tell. At the very least you could feed him if he did have to go.  
“...Okay.”

After eating waffles with fruit and bacon, your roommates slowly leave the dining table to start their morning routines. Miller looks a bit uncomfortable. Luckily only the one roommate from before was pestering and they were all bark and no bite. You stand up and take you and Miller’s plates to the sink. He watches you leave and you can still feel his eyes on your back while you place your plates down.  
“So,” A roommate asks as she does the dishes, “You have a fun night?”  
You glance back at him before looking at her. “So-so.” You smile politely.  
“Bad dick?” She whispers sympathetically. You lightly punch her arm. “Sorry!” She hisses and adds your plates to the sink.  
You walk back over to him. He looks at you with wide eyes. You rub your arm. “So... When can I see you again?”  
He smiles. Standing up, he puts a hand on your cheek. The heat sinks into you. “The next quarter moon.” He whispers, aware of your roommate.  
You almost want to laugh. But instead you just nod in his palm.

Dim moonlight fills your bedroom. You sit at the desk nearby your window. Everyone else asleep, you look up at the quarter moon in the clear sky. The stars are only somewhat visible due to air pollution. But there are no clouds and you can see a bat fly by here and then.  
Just as you feel yourself falling asleep you hear thudding on the roof. You sit up straight and watch a huge furry beast sit in front of your window. You jump up and open the window, having popped out your screen before nightfall, Shrike crawls right through and into your bedroom. A couple items fall over and you rush to pick them up.  
You turn back around as Shrike goes around smelling every little thing. You follow him shushing him and picking up things his tail knocks over.  
He sniffs at the bottom drawer of your dresser and claws at the wood.  
You blush and move to stand in front of him. “U-uh, let’s not look in there, bud.” You chuckle quietly. Shrike just looks at you before pushing you aside with his snout. He eventually opens the drawer. “Hey!” You stage whisper, jumping onto his furry neck trying to stop him.  
He grabs a vibrator and a dildo and lube and holds them. He stands up, you falling back to the ground. He steps lightly over to your bed and sets them down.  
He looks back at you. His golden eyes glow.  
Your whole face flushes. “Are... are we like...” You stop yourself. You’re not sure what to call this. You meet a werewolf, he saves your life, he heals you, you give him food. Does that count as a friendship? And now the same werewolf pulls out your sex toys and waits, staring?  
“I don’t know what to call this thing we have going.”  
Shrike looks at the bed and back to you. He sits on the floor and whines.  
You pull at your sleep shirt. “Do you want me to...”  
His tail wags and he licks his jowls.  
You step over to him and put your hands on his fuzzy cheeks. “Well,” You sigh, “It’s not like we started this on a normal note. Why act normal now?”  
His tail wags faster. He licks your face and neck and you giggle, shushing him.  
“Okay, okay.” You let go of his face and sit up on the bed.  
Shrike takes initiative and uses his giant hands to undress you. It was completely different with these paw talon things than when he was in human form. He gets down to your boxers and instead of taking them off, leans down and licks at your cock.  
“Ah!” You gasp, putting a finger in your mouth to bite on.  
His huge tongue presses heavy against you, making you grow hard very quickly. His claws hold your hips. Your free hand travels to the fur at the top of his head. You groan into the finger past barred teeth. He licks against the cloth and drools heavily.  
You tremble underneath him, taking the finger out of your mouth to support yourself as your back arches. “F-fuck,” You pant, “Don’t stop.”  
Shrike obeys, ripping at your boxers with his teeth and swallowing your cock in one quick motion. You lose your breath and can barely get it back before his tongue works against you while his teeth rest gently against your skin.  
You grip the bedsheets hard, moaning, “D-don’t bite down. Please.” Part of you knew he wouldn’t but the fear was enough that you felt it needed to be said.  
His breath is hot against your lower belly. He sucks you up and down, your cock barely making a difference in his huge canine mouth. He drools all over you, making it hard to conceal the sounds. His tongue, heavy and hot, pushes against the head and laps up precum.  
You don’t even know how long you lasted because soon you’re orgasming. You release into his mouth as your head falls back and you let out breathy little gasps.  
You barely feel his mouth leave your now flaccid member. He crawls up onto the bed. You look up from the way the mattress shifted and creaked. Shrike is above you, arms against your sides and large wolf head close to your face. You smile and kiss his wet nose.  
His tail wags and he licks your nose and cheek. You giggle and travel your hands down his body. That’s when you feel a hard and... huge cock with a pointed head. You look into his eyes with wide eyes and red cheeks.  
His ears flatten and he whimpers quietly.  
“Lay down.” You command.  
You watch as he obeys and lays onto his back. You sit on his lower belly and and run your hands down his muscular stomach. “You know,” Your fingers slide through his fur, “If all you wanted was a quick fuck and to never see me again, you could’ve just asked.”  
Shrike licks his jowls and averts his golden eyes.  
You giggle and grab the sex toys Shrike had picked out. You pour some lube onto your hands and coat his cock before moving on. Wiping your hands on the bedsheets, you grab the vibrator and turn it on.  
“You wanna guess where this is going?” You coo, holding the tiny cylinder that vibrates against your fingertips.  
Shrike wags his tail and looks at you, cocking his head and panting.  
You don’t answer your own question. Instead, you reach between his legs and press the vibrator against his asshole. You hear his throat gurgle with noise as you slowly push the object as far up inside him as possible. When you sit back up you see him panting even harder, an arm against his forehead and his eyes closed.  
You smile and let him adjust for just a little bit, taking the time to lube your own asshole. You stifle moans as you finger yourself a little bit in preparation.   
Eventually you align yourself over the rounded tip of Shrike’s cock. You watch his canine head fall back as you slowly push yourself down.  
“Ahh, fuck,” You groan, the large member pressing against your insides, “Ohh my-shit.”  
You pant just as heavily as the wolf below you as you sit with a bulge in your lower belly. You don’t even mind the pain because you want to feel more. You raise your hips and slam back down which makes your back arch as you moan, “Oh, Shrike.”  
The wolf’s claws shakily hold your thighs. You smile and put your hands on the back of his hands. You roll your hips in a circle before jumping back up and shoving down. With a groan, you slowly work up speed. Your hard dick flops as you bounce yourself up and down, quick, warm, so fucking tight and wet. You do your best to suppress moans so as not to wake up your roommates, but oh my god, it’s so hard. He’s so hard.  
“Oh,” You whine as you ride, “S-stroke my dick.”  
Shrike obeys and wraps a claw around your hard member. You whimper as he strokes fast and quick, wasting no time. You feel his paw pads tremble and hear the faint rumbling of the vibrator inside him. Slobber collects on his furry chest from how much he’s been panting.  
The double stimulation starts to make your balls tighten. You look at his closed eyes. “Are you gonna cum soon?” You watch him nod, “You gonna cum in my tight asshole? H-huh?” You can barely tease as your cock vibrates and your balls flex.  
You feel the cock inside you tremble and you shove his knot inside you. You suppress a yell, a tiny “ah” escaping your throat. This pushes him over the edge as he growls, releasing inside you, you orgasm as well. Semen flies onto his nails and belly and fills your insides.  
You breathe heavily as you take his vibrator out and turn it off. When you lift yourself up, the semen pools and large gobs come spilling out of your ass. No, like, tons of semen. Tons. Is just dripping out of you.  
“My god,” You whisper, giving a look to Shrike, “Have you not masturbated in a year or something?”  
He doesn’t register what you said as he pants with his head against a pillow.

Rain shakes the windows in your bedroom, thunder rumbling through the sky. You step into clean pajama bottoms and run a hand through your hair. As you place some things away, you feel a hand at the low of your back. You blush and look to your side where Miller stands. His yellow eyes are soft and stare at you with earnest. Smiling, you grab his hand and rub the calloused palm.  
“So,” You sigh, “Did you just want a one night stand?”  
He doesn’t smile. Just stares at you. With a deep breath he replies with that gravelly voice, “No.” He brings his other hand to yours. “Last night, the wolf side of me? Needed some sort of... You know.” He smiles shyly.  
You nod. “I understand. Like a breeding or mating sort of thing?” You step closer into him, putting your free hand around his waist.  
“Mhm.” He mumbles, stepping closer as well, letting you pull him in by his waist. He leans his head down to kiss you but hesitates. “Can I kiss you?” You don’t answer and just pull and push so your mouths meet. Your hands hold his head and you feel his shoulders relax.  
With the end of the kiss comes a knock at the door.  
“Y/N! Are you up yet?”  
You clear your throat as you let Miller go and crack open the door a bit. “Yeah,” You reply, “What’s up?” Your roommate looks over your head to the tall man in your room wearing only boxers. They smirk and you stand up on your tip-toes. “Hey!”  
They snap out of it and chuckle softly. “Sadie made a whole loaf of fresh bread. We’re gonna heat up sausages to go with it.”  
“Okay. Thanks.”  
You turn back around after closing the door. Miller looks lost almost, standing in the middle of your room, rubbing his neck. You walk up to him. “So, how about we go on an actual date?” You chuckle, grabbing a shirt to throw on. “You know, like people do?”  
He smiles, your fingers brushing as you hand him a shirt to wear at breakfast. “I would love that.”


	3. They’re Killing by the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pant heavily, “So, if you’re not gonna hurt me,” You shift your weight, “Can you let me go?”  
> She shakes her head and cranes her neck to the side. Her hands are digging deep into your arms.  
> “T-then what do you want?” You choke as you feel tears start to well up in your throat.  
> And in an instant, her mouth is on your throat and you feel teeth enter your skin. You go to yell but the sensation leaves you gasping instead. Your hands find their way to her elbows, your legs shaking. Faintly, you can hear your blood being pumped out of you and into the woman’s mouth. “A-ah,” You manage to get out, “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!!! the wlw vampire story! i rly love this one tbh. i did a little bit more plot before sexy time but it’s still good
> 
> next up is trans f x mermaid 👀

Rhythmic trap music blasts over speakers with purple flashing LED string nearby. The dimly lit bar smells of sweat and distilled liquors. Women in different garments or no garments dance around polls on raised platforms. You sit in an armchair with a sketchbook in your lap and a book light attached to the binding. Sipping on a sugary alcohol and snacking on peanuts, you draw the ladies in front of you. Your pens drag across the page loosely and freely. You fill out certain shapes with a highlighter or colored pencil from your pencil pouch.  
“Wow Y/N!” One of the waitresses compliments you, “You get better every time!” She grabs your empty beer bottle and peanut shells.  
You smile at her. “Thank you, Kitty.” You dig out a ten dollar bill for her, handing it as you reply, “I’m gonna fill up another page then I’ll be out of your hair.”  
“Oh, you’re the cleanest thing in our hair.” She chuckles while leaving you.  
As you pick your pen back up you notice something out of the corner of your eye. A woman, presumably a stripper, stares at you. You can’t tell because of the dim light but it seems like her eyes are glowing. Gulping, you do your best to ignore her and continue to draw.

The waitresses give warm goodbyes to you as you leave the strip bar. They give you contact information so you can send your drawings to them. You’re well liked here, considering you’re not a man who asks for their numbers or assaults them on the job. And you tip everyone well. You pull on your tote bag and walk out the door. It’s raining and you pause to pull out the jacket in your bag and begin to put it on.  
Halfway through putting the jacket on you’re pulled, your whole body pulled, and shoved against the alleyway brick. You begin to scream but your mouth is covered.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.”  
It’s the woman. From inside. She has short dark hair and bright green eyes that glow in the dark rain. You feel her breath on your skin, her hand on your mouth extremely cold. In fact, the skin didn’t have that same nerve reaction touching human skin has. She leans into you close and you smell rosemary. Her hand slowly leaves your mouth.  
You pant heavily, “So, if you’re not gonna hurt me,” You shift your weight, “Can you let me go?”  
She shakes her head and cranes her neck to the side. Her hands are digging deep into your arms.  
“T-then what do you want?” You choke as you feel tears start to well up in your throat.  
And in an instant, her mouth is on your throat and you feel teeth enter your skin. You go to yell but the sensation leaves you gasping instead. Your hands find their way to her elbows, your legs shaking. Faintly, you can hear your blood being pumped out of you and into the woman’s mouth. “A-ah,” You manage to get out, “Fuck.”  
She reacts to this by pushing her body up against yours. The teeth sink in deeper and you moan. It feels... So fucking good. Not like donating blood, like something else. More pleasurable. You feel her hands loosen on your arms so you wrap your arms around her back tight, panting heavily. She comes up for air and looks at you. Blood drips lightly out of your neck. You still hold her tight, and you breathe, “D-don’t stop.”  
She smiles and bites right back into you. You cry out in pleasure. Your vision starts to go so you close your eyes. Although the passion vibrates through your spine and into your underwear, you still start to feel faint. The butterflies in your stomach soon turn to nausea. And suddenly, your head drops and you black out.

Birds tweet and cars honk loudly outside. Sun streams into your eyes from a tall window. Wait. Your apartment doesn’t have tall windows. You open your eyes and fear jolts you wide awake. You lay on a couch with a comforter on top of you. On the coffee table in front of you is your bag and your jacket. You slowly look around. The apartment is taller than normal. Herbs are drying from the ceiling on strings, a large Pathos growing near it. A counter separates carpet from tiled kitchen. A small kitchen. The oven and microwave and fridge seem barely used at all, save for some photos on the fridge.  
You slowly sit up but groan. You touch your neck where a square bandaid has been placed. Hearing footsteps you jump to pretend you’re asleep.  
“I know you were awake.”  
You peak one eye open. It’s the same woman from the night before. She walks around and sits on the coffee table. She holds a sports drink, gesturing it towards you.  
Opening both your eyes, you slowly grab the drink. You take a sip and wince.  
“Oh!” She turns and pulls out painkillers as well.  
You grab two pills and wash them down with the salty water. There’s a silence as you sit up against the couch and gulp down the sports drink. You fight through the pain in your neck because you’re so incredibly tired and the drink is really helping right now.  
The woman’s eyebrows furrow. “Take it easy.” She stands up and places a hand on yours.  
You’re shocked. Her hand has almost no feeling to it. Just, cold. Dead. You slowly lower the drink.  
“I’ll order you some food.” She sits back down and pulls out her phone.  
“Oh, don’t pay, I-“  
“I don’t have food here, unless you drink bags of blood.” She looks up from her phone, smirking, “And I can tell you don’t.” You blush and look back down at your hands. Your fingertips are slightly purple. Makes sense. “Okay.” You hear a woosh sound from her phone as she announces, “I got you meat and veggies and another sports drink. That should be good, right?”  
You nod slowly. Playing with the bottle in your hands, you whisper, “Why are you being so nice to me?” You look at her. She has olive skin and a strong jaw.  
She shrugs. “Many reasons. Some selfish, some not.” She puts a hand out towards you. “I’m Ringo.” You open your mouth and she interrupts, “No, not like the guy from The Beatles. For one, I’m a vampire, and he’s not.”  
You chuckle. “I’m Y/N.”  
“Nice to meet you.”

You scarf down the Chinese takeout Ringo got for you. You take gulps from sports drinks in between bites. You feel Ringo watch you but you don’t care. After last night’s blood loss and this morning’s dose of ibuprofen, your stomach was painfully empty.  
Ringo touches your bag. “Can I see your sketchbook?”  
You pause. Then nod before going back to eating. You hear pages flip slowly. You gaze over at her once and a while. She’s looking at each page with care. You notice that, unlike others, she kept her fingers off the line work to avoid smudging. Gulping down your current mouthful, you comment, “Did you see me drawing at the strip bar?” You see her nod. “Why were you there?”  
She doesn’t look up as she answers, “For you.”  
“For an art piece?”  
She hums, replying, “No.” She flips a page. “I drink a lot from that bar. Some of the strippers have amazing blood. There’s a real nice O there.”  
“So... Why drink my blood?”  
Now Ringo looks up. She sets the sketchbook aside and leans forward, forearms on her hairy thighs. “I’ve been watching you for a bit.” Your eyes widen. “Not in a stalk-y way. Just when I’m there, I happen to see you. And I observe you.” She rubs her knuckles. “Not only have I never drank from an artist, but you seemed...” She licks her lips. “That you would react... Positively.”  
You blush. You remember your moans from last night. After a swig from the sports drink you mumble, “How do you... Gauge that?”  
“A lot of little things. Warming up to people slowly, freaking out over slight psychical touch, not making direct eye contact with the strippers.”  
Your cheeks only redden more. Did she just call you a bottom? Ringo smiles at you. You go back to eating. She lets you eat for a while before proposing, “I’d... actually like to drink from you again. If that’s okay with you.”  
You cover your mouth. “It’s okay if you let me know.” You swallow only to fill your mouth with the rest of the kung pow chicken. “Last night was almost traumatic.” You chuckle with food in your mouth even though it’s a serious topic.  
“Sorry.” Ringo apologizes, “There’s no good way to ask someone if you can take their blood. But I’ll let you know next time.”

You knock on Ringo’s apartment door. It had been a month or two since you last saw the vampire. She had texted you asking if she can drink from you again. You had to clear an appointment but was otherwise free. Besides, a little drink couldn’t take too long. Just as you begin to check your phone the doorknob moves. When she opens the door, she looks worse. Her skin is more gray and she has eye bags. Her green eyes are glowing.  
“Hey.” You politely say as you enter the doorway, “I wore a tank top in c-“  
She moves in a blur and grabs you, your bag dropping, picking you up and placing your legs around her hips. Your whole face goes red as she holds you from your ass. “When you’re blushing you’re basically asking for it.” She purrs, barring her fangs.  
You stare at those fangs. They’re wide with a sharp tip. Her tall windows reflect moonlight onto the teeth. Gulping, you nod quickly. She places her mouth against your collarbone. Your heart skips a beat. She walks into a bedroom, licking and sucking at your neck. You whimper and eventually she sits on her bed. You relax into her lap just as she presses her teeth into the base of your neck.  
“Ah!” You gasp, a shiver shooting through you and giving you goosebumps. That, and Ringo’s cold skin. Your blood pumps into her mouth and your arms twitch as they wrap around her neck. You watch as color starts to come back into her skin. Amazed for a second, you’re distracted but come back to reality as she shifts her fangs in further. “Fuuck!” You moan, “O-oh my god.” Pleasure rides in waves along your spine and you feel your underwear getting wet. You shift under her dead hands that hold tight to your hips. Her fingers are so close to unpeeling your underwear. You want her to just tear them off. But then you start to see white as your neck starts to ache. “F-finish up soon.” You pant, “I-I’m... Gah, it hurts.”  
You feel your stomach turn in knots. Pain starts to form in your shoulders as well as your chest. Luckily she responds by letting go. She licks the blood that drips from the wound before pulling out a large bandaid from her pocket. She places it gently over your skin.  
“Thank you.” Ringo looks into your eyes. The green irises are glowing still, but in a healthier way.  
“You’re welcome.” You pant, trembling, “Can I lay down?”  
Her eyes widen, “Oh! Of course!” She lays you down on her bed, resting your head gently on her pillow. She goes to leave but you grab her wrist.  
Gulping, you mumble, “Don’t leave.” Your fingers twitch. They don’t keep Ringo from moving, it was the gesture that stopped her.  
“I’m just getting you some water. I’ll be back.”  
You close your eyes and before you know it Ringo is back. You sit up and drink water from a plastic cup. She sits on the bed. Close to you. You finish your drink and place the glass on her nightstand. Sighing, you put your hand on hers. “Thank you.”  
She smiles and laces her cold fingers with your warm ones.  
With a slight pounding in your head, hips twitching to be touched, you decide to act on an impulse for once in your life. You sit up and pull at her hand, which makes her lean close to you. You join your mouth with hers. You hear her make a sound and you moan.  
She pulls off for a second. “W-what was that?” She smiles, but her eyebrows show she’s nervous.  
“It’s just... You picking me up, me sitting in your lap, you sucking my blood, it all...” You breathe heavily, looking deep into those emerald green eyes. She gulps. “C-can we... Ya know.”  
Ringo starts to laugh, only to lean forward and kiss you again. “I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.” You chuckle and she kisses you again.  
After a couple kisses you confirm aloud, “So we are-“  
“Yes, yes, we are.” She crawls on top of you in one quick motion, running her hands under your shirt. You squeal and help her out by taking your shirt off. Very quickly her hands are on your breasts.  
“God, you’re beautiful.”  
You moan and put your hands at the hem of her sweatpants. She takes her hands off you quickly to take off her shirt but they’re back at your chest soon. She licks at your skin.  
“T-take your pants off.” You whine.  
Ringo looks up at you, her eyes squinting. “Don’t tell me what to do.”  
You smile.  
She yanks a breast out of your bra and sucks on the supple skin. You moan and her hands are at your hips. She slides your pants and underwear off as her tongue moves up to your nipple. You lift your hips to grind into her crotch, whining, “P-please, Ringo.”  
With a smirk she finally straightens her back to fully undress herself. You start to take off your bra but are distracted. Her body is even more beautiful than her face. She has scars flitted about as well as sparse freckles and moles. Thick hair travels from her ankles all the way up to her belly button. She notices you staring and chuckles, “What is it?”  
Your whole face goes red. “Y-you’re handsome.”  
Ringo blushes as well. She thanks you but then gets right back into business. She leans down and kisses you hard, her breasts touching yours. Her hands run down your belly to in between your legs. She palms at you, fingers gently tracing the outer edges of your vagina.  
Gasping, your head falls back. You feel her breath on your neck. You look back up, chest heaving. Her eyes aren’t just lustful anymore, they’re hungry now.  
“Can you stomach a drink?”  
You shake your head. “Not yet,” You breathe, “Soon though.”  
Ringo smiles. She thumbs at your clit and kisses you. You moan into her mouth, feeling instant relief and pleasure. Her middle finger runs down your folds. She pulls back from a kiss to purr, “You’re already so wet.” Her digit slowly pushes at your entrance. “Have you been like this since I drank from your sweet blood?”  
You huff and moan, her finger sliding in easily, “Y-yes, I have.” Ringo toys her finger at the nerves by your entrance. You whimper, butterflies filling in your stomach. She continues to finger there for quite some time before pushing the finger all the way inside. As you moan she starts to pump the finger in and out. Your back arches and you lift your legs to rest your calves up on her lower back.  
“O-okay,” You huff in between the movements, “You can bite me n-AH!”  
Before you can even finish the sentence her fangs are back in your neck. She barely gives you enough time to get used to the blood letting before putting another finger inside you beside the other. You let out breathy moans, gripping her black hair tight. Blood leaves through you as two fingers push up inside you deep only to pull out and slam back in.  
“Ah, ah, fuck,” A hand of yours leaves her hair to rub your clit, overstimulating yourself on purpose, you call out, “R-Ringo!”  
She takes a large sip from your veins only to look up and quickly growl, “Say my name.” Her fangs are back in you as quickly as before. She buries them deep and you hear the blood pumping audibly now.  
You start to see white flecks in the air as you roughly rub at your clit. “I-I,” You huff, your whole body twitching under her cold dead weight, “I can’t.” You feel your clit twitch and you tighten around her fingers that piston in and out of you quickly.  
The vampire lets go of your neck to look deep into your eyes and command sharply, “Say it!” She puts her mouth back at the wound. She doesn’t suck this time but just laps at the blood trickling out.  
Feeling an orgasm bubble up, you moan loudly, “Ringo!” Just as the release hits you. Your legs fall off of her body as your cum fills her fingers. Body twitching, choking on moans, your eyes squeezed tight while you release. Just as you’re feeling faint, Ringo grabs a bandaid from her nightstand and puts it on your new neck wound. You have two band aids there now along with a couple hickies. Body twitching, you look at her.  
Her skin is back to its healthy olive color. She smiles, panting slightly, blood on her lips. It’s... Strangely sexy. She wipes at her mouth before kissing your cheek. You giggle, your hands running down her back. You relish in the gentle kisses she places along your face but eventually ask quietly, “Hey,” You gulp, “Do you have a strap?”  
Ringo pulls up and smirks. “Yeah.” She purrs, “But I thought you’d want to rest up before we did anything else.” She runs a hand over your shoulders. Cold, dead hands.  
“I can rest while you put it on.”  
She moves her hand to your chin. She looks concerned. But she believes you. “Okay.” She quietly replies, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

You did manage to rest while the vampire put her accessories on. You drank water and caught your breath. Soon the nausea subsided as well as some of the pain. You dug around Ringo’s nightstand and found some painkillers. You popped some just in time as she came over to the bed. You hear a slight buzzing. Looking up, her face is flushed and her lips are swollen.  
You raise an eyebrow. “What’s that sound?”  
“Oh, there’s a vibrator inside me.”  
She said it so matter-of-factly that you almost laugh. You just smile and coo, “Well, I think I’m good now.”  
She grins. “Good.” She pulls at your chin to kiss you. “Lay on your stomach.”  
Your insides flip. You do as you’re told, laying on your stomach with your ass in the air. You wait, shaking from anticipation, holding the pillow you rest your head on. She rubs the already lubed dildo by your crotch.  
“Mm,” You sigh, “Go slow at first.”  
She stops. “No please?”  
You turn your head so your cheek lay on the pillow and you can sort of see her over your shoulder. “Please.” You whimper, grinding your ass back on the toy.  
“That’s better.” She purrs. She lines the dildo up to your entrance, past your folds. With your cum and the lube, it slides in easily, slowly pushing up into your tight walls. You moan out, squeezing the pillow tighter as sweat gathers by your neck. The toy is at the entrance to your uterus, the nerves there getting tickled. It makes your stomach flip and your heart skip a beat. Ringo rubs her hands into your ass, feeling the soft and warm fat there. She even slides a hand up your lower back, attempting to relax you before moving, but her hands twitch lightly from the toy inside her. After a little while she calmly asks, “Are you ready?”  
You tuck sweaty hair behind your ear, replying, “Yes. P-p-please move.” You shift your hips.  
“Good.” Is all Ringo says before sliding her hips backward and slamming back inside you.  
“Ah!” You hiss, “Fuuuck.”  
She takes your moans as an invitation to continue with more passion. Leaning down slightly, she begins bucking her hips at an even pace. The dildo slides in and out of you quickly and easily, making moist sounds. You bury your face in the pillow as you moan and squeal from the pleasure building in your very bones. But as you try to hide, Ringo pulls your head up by your hair.  
“Let me hear your pretty moans, type B.”  
You grin sheepishly only to be surprised by a deep thrust that hits a wonderful spot. Your eyes squeeze shut as a broken cry leaves your throat. Her hips pause. The hand in your hair pets your scalp while you beg Ringo for more. A thought comes to you and you choke out, “D-don’t you have super speed?” You smile.  
Ringo raises an eyebrow at you, smirking. “I do.” She growls, “Do you want me to use my vampire powers on your mortal body? Hm?”  
She bangs into you hard, making it hard to speak but you get out, “Ah, yes! Please!” Even though these hard thrusts are great, you’re already slowly getting used to them.  
You watch out of the corner of your eye as Ringo straightens her back. She closes her eyes. The color in her skin slightly fades, just enough for you to notice. When she opens her eyes again the green is glowing and fogging around her eyelids. She grins and her fangs shine bright. “Ready?” She growls, her voice echoing.  
You nod.  
Before you can even rest your head her hips are thrusting into you. Fast. Your whole body jerks with each hump, your moans turning into yells as she abuses your inner walls. Skin covered in slick sweat, her ice cold hands claw at your hips, and you still manage to shiver and get goosebumps. Her hands hold you tight. Her hips leave barely any time between thrusts, forcing the toy so deep it enters your uterus here and there. You feel so incredibly overstimulated and you feel you may orgasm from her thrusts alone. Just as you have this thought you feel one of Ringo’s hands move below and rub at your clit just as fast as she thrusts into you.  
“Fuuck!” You yell, “I’m, I’m gonna,” Is all you get out. But that’s enough for the vampire. She pants heavily herself and stimulates your clit until you’re orgasming, screaming, “Ringo!”  
Once you’ve released, your body collapses. You lay heavy in her bedsheets. With eyes closed you hear her shuffling around, and hear her let out breathy moans too as the vibrator buzzes against her. She gasps before taking it out and turning it off. You smile at the sound. An owl hoots and you turn to look out her bedroom window. It seemed quite a bit of time had passed. You feel the bed shift and sit up on your elbows. Ringo sits at the edge, shuffling through her bedside table. She pulls out a glass vial from a chilled lunchbox and drinks some blood. Her skin returns to a healthy olive. As she puts the things away, you sigh, “Thank you. That was wonderful.”  
She smiles at you. A genuine, sweet one. It makes your heart strings pull. “You’re welcome.” She leans over and gives you a gentle kiss. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up?”  
“That’d be great.” You nod and slowly sit up. There’s a slight pain in your hips but you tolerate it.  
Ringo leads you to her bathroom. There’s vining plants all over, a small window shining moonlight and city light onto them. It’s a small bathroom, with just enough space for a tub and a shower let alone a toilet and a sink. The plants all hang from the ceiling on hooks, as well as one hanging from the shower head in the tub. You sit down slowly on the toilet, looking around. Her bath products are simple. No amenities, a single toothbrush and tube of toothpaste, mouthwash, one bottle of lotion, and a face moisturizer is all you see on the sink.  
Ringo grabs a washcloth from a skinny tower between tub and toilet. She wets it at the sink, goes to the tub, and comes back with a bar of soap. She rubs it on the cloth and kneels in front of you. “Lift your arms.” You do as you’re told and she scrubs your armpits.  
“I could’ve done that myself.”  
She just shrugs. She rinses the cloth in the sink and rinses the soap away from your armpits. She also runs slightly soapy water down your arms and torso. You admit, part of it feels like you’re being sponge bathed at a retirement home. But another part of it feels nice. Once she finishes cleaning your crotch she stands and throws the cloth aside. She grabs another and begins to pat at herself.  
You watch her. She’s more rough with herself, rubbing at the back of her neck quickly before moving on. She’s done much quicker and comes back over to you. She grabs a clean towel from the rack and hands it to you. You smile and she kisses your nose.

It had been roughly two months since you and Ringo had... Fornicated. You lay in bed, reading on your phone, trying not to think about it. And about why she hasn’t texted you asking for another drink. You didn’t expect her to text you for anything else, but wasn’t she at least hungry?  
You shake your head. Book. Reading.  
‘Her hands find their place on her hips.’  
You think of her hips gripping your hips tight.  
‘The summer dress she wears is thin. She can feel her cold hands right through the fabric.’  
You think of her lifeless hands touching you gently.  
‘“My love,” She whispers, “I have only been thinking of you.”’  
You close the kindle app. Breathing heavily, you text Ringo.  
“Hey, have u drank any blood lately?”  
You wait. Soon the text bubbles pop up. “No. What’s up?”  
“Do u need some?”  
The bubbles take longer this time. “Actually, I do. Wear thin clothes.”  
You blush. “On my way.”


	4. Someone’s Gonna Prophet off Your Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly a week later you had forgotten about the hand. You fish care-free, sipping on a sports drink. You feel a pull on your fishing rod and start to reel it in. At first it feels like a bearable weight but suddenly it jerks. You stand up and pull on the rod, reeling in quicker. The bobber swims about unnaturally. Not like any fish, it dips and makes unpredictable efforts in the water. When you finally have it, holding the line, the bob slowly comes out of the water. Attached to the hook is a large trout. Attached to the trout is a... Mermaid.  
> You stare into its large yellow eyes, black pupils slitted. Gills flutter on its pearl colored throat. With you so distracted, it pins the trout off the hook and dives back underwater.  
> You don’t even care. You just saw a fucking mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY so i spent a lot of time on this one n im sure it’s still not tht great but i added two love interests this time and TWO sex scenes so :wink:
> 
> this time it’s trans f x nb and trans f x m

Seagulls call out, flying through an almost clear blue sky. The sun sits in the lower half and reflects brightly onto the water. You throw out the net and hold the handle strongly. Your boat rocks along the waves gently, making little plucking noises as air bubbles pop. Sighing, you wait as fish swim into the net, feeling the weight slowly pull at the strings. You let the weight fill for just a little bit longer before going to pull up. That’s when you see something out of the corner of your eye. A hand. On your boat. Distracted, some fish come loose as you pull up. Not a bad haul but not good either. You look up to the sky and see clouds in the distance. You walk over to the steering and you see the hand again. Curious, you quietly lean over to it. The skin is scaly and the bones are contorted. The fingers are webbed with long nails-no, claws. Amazed, you squat down just as it disappears back into the water.

Roughly a week later you had forgotten about the hand. You fish care-free, sipping on a sports drink. You feel a pull on your fishing rod and start to reel it in. At first it feels like a bearable weight but suddenly it jerks. You stand up and pull on the rod, reeling in quicker. The bobber swims about unnaturally. Not like any fish, it dips and makes unpredictable efforts in the water. When you finally have it, holding the line, the bob slowly comes out of the water. Attached to the hook is a large trout. Attached to the trout is a... Mermaid.  
You stare into its large yellow eyes, black pupils slitted. Gills flutter on its pearl colored throat. With you so distracted, it pins the trout off the hook and dives back underwater.  
You don’t even care. You just saw a fucking mermaid.

The next time you fish you’re more cautious. No snacks or music, just pure concentration. Rain sprinkles lightly onto the salt water. You hold the handle to a fishing net, waiting for the fish to take the bait. As the weight slowly fills, you hear a plop by the boat. You turn to look and... It’s here. Again.  
You gulp. “H-hi?”  
It stares at you. Unblinking.  
You shiver. “D-do you want a fish?”  
Gills on the side of it’s head twist forward. You can see an ear canal in them. You smile and throw it a freshly caught salmon. You hear it make a trill-like sound as it jumps and dives for the carcass.  
“Cool.” You whisper to no one. Then the weight pulls on the fishing net and you haul it in.

It had been about a month since you saw your mermaid friend. You almost kind of miss it. The pink, yellow, and white scales all shimmering under the sunlight was so beautiful. You’d do anything to get one of those scales.  
“Y/N!”  
You turn, standing on your boat.  
“I wouldn’t go out right now,” A fisherman stands at the dock warning you, “There’s a tropical storm coming in from the west.”  
“Well I’m going east.” You assure him, “I’ll be fine.” You turn away from him, rolling your eyes.  
You were not fine. You crank the anchor back in as clouds quickly chase to meet you. Rain comes down hard and patters against your head in waterfalls, your raincoat barely helping. Eventually getting the anchor in, you rush to the steering and slip. You lose your breath as you almost fall overboard but get your standing again. With a cocky smile you go up to the wheel and sit, trying to turn the engine back on. It stutters and puts. “Oh come on!” You growl, trying again. As you continue to try, the boat rocks harder. You’re barely able to stay in your seat. The boat is hit by something and you loose your gripping. As your body hits the side of the boat, the keys fall out of your hand and into the water. Catching the breath that escaped when you hit your back, you go to stand, but a large wave sends the boat rocking again. Your hands on the side slip and the water pushes you into the ocean.

You wake under a moonlit and clear night sky. You cough up water, your mouth filled with salt. You sit up and pat your chest, puking out all the water you can manage.  
Once you’ve spilled enough, you look around. You’re on a beach but... You haven’t seen it before. It has large rocky cliffs and tide pools. Wild grass grows on the sand and you see a turtle in the distance burying eggs.  
You look at yourself. Your clothes are soaked and there’s nothing in your pockets. You sigh and sit up, resting your arms on your knees. A cool breeze comes in from the waves hitting the sand. You see the storm clouds move away from you in the distance. “Hm.” You sigh, “This isn’t a bad way to go.”  
“You’re right, it’s not.”  
Shrieking, you look at where the voice came from. The mermaid from a while back lays on her stomach, her tail in the waves. Her voice is gravelly and scratchy.  
You wipe at your face. “Are you real?” You pant, “Did I die earlier and this is just my test? Are you my guide into the spirit world? Did y-“  
You feel a warm scaly hand on your leg. The mermaid looks at you with those yellow eyes. Calmer this time around, less intense. “Shh.” It shushes you. It traces a nail on your skin.  
A shiver runs down your spine. It had been a while since you had any kind of psychical contact, even something as simple as this. You rest your chin on your arms on your knees.  
“Your ship got caught up in the storm.” It explains slowly, “I found the keys at the bottom of the ocean and found you floating nearby. You were almost dead but I found land and... Yeah.” It smiles and you see two rows of sharp teeth.  
You nod, replying, “Do you have the keys?”  
It shakes it’s head.  
“Do you know where the boat is?”  
“It sank.”  
“Great.” You bury your face in your salty wet arms. Despair fills your heart. No way back home, cold and wet, sitting on an island you’ve never seen before. You feel tears well up in your throat and you start to heave from the incoming sob.  
The mermaid seems to notice and scoots closer. “Hey,” It runs a webbed hand over your head, “It’s okay. I’ll help you.”  
Looking up at it, you wipe your eyes with your forearm. Sniffing, you mumble, “Why would you do that?”  
“You helped me.” It smiles, sharp teeth glistening, “You shared your food with me. You didn’t hurt me. You even talked to me a little bit.”  
You stare into its slit pupils. A fin on its bald head drips water onto your feet. You straighten your back and take a deep, albeit shaky, breath.  
“So,” It pulls back, “How about we get started? I’ll go grab this plant that allows you to breathe underwear.” It looks up and down your body. “You should probably undress.”  
You watch as it crawls into the waves and dives in deep. Yeah, maybe you couldn’t swim in such thick fisherman clothes. You stand on shaky legs and peel off your layers. The cold ocean air stings at your soaking wet skin. You shiver but it’s not long before the mermaid comes back. It gestures for you to come into the water. You do, and the water is warmer than the air. With a sigh of relief you walk into the moon powered waves. It hands you a flower that you bite into. You had already accepted the idea that you may die here and the concept of eating a random mermaid gifted food was suddenly not scary.  
It’s hands rest on your shoulders. You blush as the realization that this mermaid is seeing your naked body hits you. It stares into your eyes intensely before pulling back again. “Okay. I’m pretty sure it worked.” It lets your body go. “Don’t worry. If you still can’t breathe, I’ll pull you back up.”  
You’re not sure if you trust it. But you dip underwater anyway. You open your eyes and look at the mermaid’s tail. The fins and pearly scales shimmer even brighter underwater. You find yourself not even holding your breath as you let out a small, “Wow.” That’s when you realize you’re breathing underwater.  
It dives and faces you, smiling and squealing, “Yay! Hurry, let’s swim past the break.”  
It takes your hand and you both swim past the heavy waves that breach the shore. The water is calmer here and you adjust yourself. “Okay.” You call to the mermaid, your voice garbled, “How far away is my boat?” It looks around for a second before gesturing to the south west. You see a piece of white metal. The both of you swim faster and eventually come to the scrap piece. It has a piece of your boat’s name on it, but not the full name.  
For roughly an hour you and the mermaid search and comb the ocean floor. You don’t even realize how deep into the ocean you get. Eventually you do find your boat as well as the keys to it. Lost in this waterscape, the mermaid shows you back to the island shore.  
You walk up on land and place the keys by your clothes. Standing naked, water dripping off you, you look back at the mermaid. “Thank you, uh...”  
“Oh, I don’t have a human name.”  
You rub your neck. “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay! What’s your name?”  
“Y/N.”  
“Beautiful.” It stares at you, those eyes so bright and warm. It’s fins sway with each wave that crashes in. You slowly kneel down in the sand and take a closer look at it. You see it’s cheeks change color. “W-what are you doing?”  
You stop, replying quickly, “Sorry! I’ve just never seen scales like yours before.” You pause. “Can I... Touch them?” Your hands curl on your thighs.  
It pauses too, thinking about it before saying, “Yes, but don’t pluck at them. It hurts.”  
“Oh, of course!” You comply, nodding before leaning back in. You slowly spread your fingers out over it’s chest. The gills in its neck flutter under your touch. You feel the smooth pearl colored surface, painting your hands over the chest, collarbone, shoulders, and the fins on its forearms. Soon your hands are at where its tail connects to its torso. You run your hand over armored muscles, and you hear a small sound come from the mermaid’s mouth.  
You look up. It’s shaking gently, eyes closed and face pinker than usual. You raise an eyebrow. “What’s wrong? Did I chip a scale off?” Your hands start to leave but its webbed fingers grab your wrists.  
“N-no,” It breathes, “I’m fine. You can continue.”  
Concerned, you slowly put your hands back at the lower belly where the armored plates are. You feel at the scales there and watch its chest heave gently. Soon the plates are moving by themselves. You jerk your hands away. The scales move, cascading to the side to reveal a vaginal entrance.  
Your whole face goes red as you look up.  
It catches your gaze just for a moment before slapping its hands against its face. “I’m sorry!” It squeals, shivering from the ocean wind.  
Blushing, you become aware that you’re naked as well. You clear your throat and say calmly, “Hey, it’s okay.” You gently pull at its wrists. “I didn’t mean to turn you on in the first place. And it’s not like we were gonna do anything.”  
It’s eyelids furrow, gills falling back in disappointment. “We weren’t?”  
You pull back quickly. “Wait, you actually...” Your cock twitches. “You actually wanted to... You’re attracted to...”  
It just stares at you, mouth agape.  
You rub at your neck. “I mean...” You slowly get out, “I see no way of getting back home. No way I’m gonna survive on this island...” With a big sigh you say, “If I’m going to die here I don’t want to die a virgin. Let’s do it.”  
It grins and pulls you into a hug. “Thank you.” It whispers, warm wet scales pressed against your naked body. Your cock twitches more and you hug it back. When it pulls away from the hug it gets all flustered again, just staring at you.  
So you lean in and kiss it. Strangely it had thin fish lips near the scales that you didn’t notice until now. You feel the sharp teeth as you kiss over and over again. It makes tiny moans beneath you. Your hands grab at it’s hips and you pull away from a kiss to throw it onto it’s back.  
“Hey!” It squeals, “I-I can’t stay out of the water for long!”  
You move so the waves will hit you, her tail to the side of the ocean.  
“Thank yo-ah!”  
You place your mouth at its vagina. It twitches on the sand and your cock grows hard from the moans it makes. You drag your tongue over the folds. Salty and blue in hue, the scales near it smoother than the rest of the body. A webbed hand trembles and reaches for your hair.  
“Ahh, sh-shit.” It huffs, palming at your scalp, “I thought-ah-you were a v-virgin?”  
You suck at the oddly shaped clit before looking up. “Well I watch porn.” You watch as it gives you a strange look. “It’s uh... Videos where people have sex.” You breath on its crotch, lips closing in slowly.  
The mermaid twitches in anticipation, panting, “Oh. Can you do it more?”  
You smile. Your mouth finally places onto its vagina, lapping at the triangular clitoris. It gasps and chokes on moans as you bring a finger to its entrance. Its fins shift and twitch underneath you. Your free hand grasps at its lower belly, attempting to keep it still enough for you to aim your mouth correctly. Your digit plays at it’s nerves and once it’s lubed up, slides inside it. It’s back arches, hands falling to the sand and balling up in fists. It shivers in pleasure as you swirl the finger inside her, pushing at places that make the mermaid squeal. The sounds are so much better than any human you could’ve imagined being with. You stick another finger inside it.  
“Fuck!” It yells out at the second finger, “I-I’m feeling... The...” You sort of understand what it’s getting at but soon your mouth is met with a salty gooey substance. You jerk up, licking your lips as you watch the vagina release. It’s salty yet sweet, similar to a human, but the texture is thicker and gobs up more. You look at your fingers that were inside it.  
“S-sorry.” It manages to get out between breathes, “I didn’t know what... Humans call that.”  
“Ohh,” You reply, nodding, “We call it an orgasm. Do you not have a human word for it?” It shakes its head. “When you mate, doesn’t someone fertilize the egg?”  
It sits up. “Well, yes,” It thinks aloud, “Except. Sometimes it doesn’t work. So there’s a chance you can be fertilized inside and lay some eggs, or you lay eggs first then someone will fertilize them later.” You nod in understanding, imagining fish doing the latter.  
“Do some of you have penises?” Yours twitches, aching to be touched.  
It sits up further, its hands moving as it talks, “Yes, they transport the fertilizer. Their muscles do get strained, though...” It looks at yours. “The muscles have to be relaxed through releasing the fertilizer.”  
“Oh, good! Humans are the same.”  
It sighs, relieved that you understood. Then it blushes. “So... You have to...”  
You shake your arms. “I don’t have to go inside you! I can fix it myself, or you can suck on it but... I’m worried about your teeth.” It chuckles softly.  
“Yeah, we can’t really do what you just did to me because of that.”  
You place your hands on her hips. Calmly, you ask, “So what do you want to do?” You look into its yellow eyes.  
“Go inside me.”

You’re on all fours over its body, hands in the sand by its head and knees beside its pelvis. Its tail is mostly in the ocean, waves lapping at your feet. You lean down and kiss, wary of its teeth. While you kiss gently, you align your hard cock near its entrance, placing the tip just a little bit past the folds.  
It pulls away for a second to huff, “S-so, wait. Is it possible that I’ll be laying eggs later?”  
“I wouldn’t think so.” You predict, “But if you want me to, I can pull it out before I’m releasing. Just let me know.”  
It nods and kisses you again. You very slowly and gently push up inside. The walls are so fucking tight you have to stop a kiss to moan. Its insides are also slightly curved in a different way than you’d expect. “You feel so good.” You pant, hips pressed against the scaly tail.  
It gulps and moans, “Same here.”  
After a minute of getting used to the new sensations, you slowly roll your hips back. You push back in, a little quicker, but the strange walls make you hesitate. You feel a webbed hand at your breast and you look at the mermaid with wide eyes. You really don’t want to have to explain your transgender body in the middle of sex. Luckily, it doesn’t ask, and just plays with your nipple.  
You slowly work your hips, both of you moaning into the moonlit night. Eventually you get the hang of it. With a deep breath, you thrust with great speed into the mermaid.  
“Ah!” It calls out, “Y-Y/N! Feels... So good.”  
You grin. You kiss at her neck and make another thrust, then another. It takes a while to find your rhythm but you do find one. You hump into it, panting against its scaly neck, sweat making your hair stick to your face. It moans directly into your ear as it plays with your breasts. The gills on its neck blow hot air onto your face and your cock twitches excitedly. You answer it by managing to thrust faster.  
The mermaid groans, whimpering, “Y-yes, faster!”  
You do your best to go as fast as you can. You’re afraid you’re not stimulating it well enough so you bring a hand to it’s clit.  
“Ah!” It shrieks in surprise as you finger.  
Your cock continues to twitch and soon you feel your balls tighten. You slam deep inside and stop. “Do... You want me to pull out?”  
It shakes its head. “No,” It looks at you, eyes glowing with lust, “Release inside me.”  
You grin. You groan as you make quick succession thrusts inside, digging in as deep as you can. You feel what is similar to a uterine entrance and target that spot. The lover responds positively to this. You don’t last much longer doing this and soon you stop, cock deep inside, and orgasm.  
“A-ahh,” You choke out, groaning into its ear. It makes raspy little breaths as you stimulate the clit until it’s shaking and orgasming too.  
“Fuck.” It whimpers, its body growing heavy while it releases thick semen onto your cock.  
After resting for a second you lift yourself and slip out your member. It’s covered in that white goo. Shakily, you stumble deeper into the waves and sit on the sand. The mermaid follows you soon, treading water as it cleans at itself. It even pulls up its hand to smell your cum. “Huh.”  
You chuckle. “What?”  
“Underwater, you can’t really... Smell this kinda stuff.” It grins and goes back to cleaning.

With the sunrise comes your wake. The ocean lulls your naked body, warm against your skin. You look at the orange and purple sky and feel the early morning crisp. You carefully move to an upright position and tread water. Looking around, you don’t see the island you were on when you had fell asleep. Actually... You see the shore of the land you live on. You grin and look around the water. Nearby you see the mermaid you befriended, its body bobbing gently. You swim over and whisper, “Hey, hey.”  
It slowly blinks its eyes open and smiles when it recognizes your face. “Good morning.” It moans, taking a deep breath.  
“We managed to be pulled to where I live!” You exclaim, gesturing to the shoreline.  
Its eyes widen. It looks past you then dives underwater. It’s gone for a second before poking it’s head back up. “How did...” It stares at you then looks behind its shoulder.  
“Who cares!” You chuckle, taking its hands, “I’m home! I’m not gonna die!”  
It politely smiles at you but you can tell its still confused.  
You tone it back a little bit to say, “Why don’t we figure out the how later? For now, can you swim me to the shore?” It blinks. “I’m worried I’ll get thrown off by the tide if I go by myself.”  
Understanding, it nods and dives below. You swim on the surface, unsure if you can still breathe underwater. At times the mermaid pulls you or directs you so you stay on course. You two make it to the docks you usually leave on by the time the sun had fully risen. Panting, you hold onto a post from the deck. The mermaid hides underneath the wood. It just stares at you, wrapped in thought.  
“Listen,” You breathe, exasperated from the swim, “Thank you. For saving my life. And for being my first.”  
It blushes and smiles slightly. It swims forward a bit and kisses you, gentle.  
You chuckle, looking up at the platform and back down to the water, “Come find me when I’m out on the shore again. Let me know how I made it back.”  
It nods and lets you go.  
You kick your legs, swimming to the separated wooden docks. Footsteps sound at the front where it meets the sand. You push yourself to where you expect they’ll be. “Hey!” You call out, “Anybody! Down here!” You spin your head and tread quickly.  
The footsteps stop and follow your voice. They poke their head over the side. It’s the fisherman! From the night you crashed!  
He blushes as he sees your named distorted body underwater and exclaims, “Oh my god, I thought you were fucking dead, Y/N.”  
You just smirk. “Well since I’m alive, can you help me out?”  
The two of you meet at the shore. He averts his gaze and gives you his knitted sweater. He stands a good foot or two taller than you and he has a bulky upper half. The sweater almost meets your knees. Your body melts under the warm and scratchy wool. It smells of fresh fish and Old Spice. He places a hand on your upper back and walks with you up the path to the fisher houses by the sea. You direct him to where yours is. As you walk, you feel his hand right through the sweater never leave. It supports your back and warms your core. When you get to your doorstep you turn around, the hand drops. He doesn’t look at you directly.  
“Thank you.” You go to take the sweater off.  
His face goes red. “No, no!” He grabs your wrists. “Y-you can give it back at a later time.”  
Your heart sinks. You’re not sure if he’s uncomfortable because you’re naked, or if the idea of your body makes him uncomfortable. Gulping, you yank your hands away from his. “I’ll... See you later.”  
You watch as he rubs his neck and mumbles a goodbye.  
The warm house hits you in a wave. You exhale deeply and slide your feet down the hallway. From your sister’s bedroom you hear sobbing. You crack the door open a little and see her on her bed with her girlfriend. The butch calms her down, shaking as she sobs into the lover’s shoulder. In fact, the butch looks up, and chokes on a gasp.  
Your sister turns around and her shaking stops at the sight of you.

After a shower through which your sister sat on the toilet talking to you, brushing your teeth, and changing into fresh clothes, you finally sit on your bed. She continues to talk and ask questions. You just curl up into your comforter and rest your wet hair on your pillow.  
She finally notices and quiets herself. With a big sigh she comes over to your side and runs a hand over your forehead. Her wavy hair falls over her shoulders. “Thank you for coming back.” The fingers slowly leave your skin.

The next day you walk back down to the docks. You have a cooler strung over your shoulder but no fishing gear, save for a raincoat tied around your waist. You hold the large fisherman’s sweatshirt in your hands as you walk across the creaking pier. Scanning the separate docks, you spot him. With slight fear in your heart you walk over to him. He’s on his boat, fixing something on the main sail. You never liked these traditional dinghies and preferred electric powered boats with motors.  
“Hey.” He looks up and you see blush form on his cheeks. You sigh at the sight. “I brought your sweater.” You hold out the garment.  
He walks over and takes it slowly. With eyes on it, he slowly gets out, “Hey, I’m sorry. If I acted weird last night.” He rubs a thumb over the wool. “I’ve just...”  
“Yeah, I know. Breasts AND a dick? Must be shocking.” You sarcastically jab, assuming he was going down that route.  
He straightens his back and looks at you now, flustered in his reply, “That’s not it at all! I...” He gazes at other fishermen across the way. His voice quiets to a whisper, “I’m a virgin.”  
Now you’re blushing. Just 48 hours ago, so were you. You rub the strap of your cooler. “Oh, I’m sorry man, I-“  
“No, I should be apologizing.” He steps out of the boat onto the wood in front of you.  
“No, I should be, I’m the one who just assumed-“  
“No, no, you shouldn’t have to assume-“  
“I didn’t think you’d be a virgin and I-“  
You both stop abruptly as a voice calls, “Y/N!”  
You turn to look to where the voice was coming from. Your sister and her girlfriend are walking up to you fast. That’s when you notice how close you and the man’s bodies are. You step backwards.  
“You forgot your fishing rod.” Your sister coos, her hair up in a bun. She wears a cute swimsuit outfit while her girlfriend looks more dressed for the pier. She just waves at you.  
You wave back. “Actually, I didn’t grab it on purpose.”  
Her face saddens. “Oh.”  
“No, no, it’s okay!” You reach in and grab the rod, “I was just attached to the other one, it’s like-“  
“An emotional attachment?” The man interrupts.  
You look at him, partly upset he interrupted, but partly surprised that he understood.  
Your sister nods her head towards the man, chirping, “Who’s this?”  
He puts his calloused hand out, replying, “The name’s Zachary. No Zach, please.” He shakes her hand.  
She smiles bright. “I’m Lily Anne, and this is my girlfriend, Stevie.”  
Stevie puts her hand out too and they all shake.  
Later, as the sun reaches the middle part of the slightly cloudy sky. You sit on the edge of one of the farther piers with your sister and her partner. Lily pulls on her string and up comes a juvenile blueback herring. You congratulate her while Stevie kisses her cheek. Soon after this the two go to the bathroom. You swing your feet over the water, not really caring about the bob swaying out in front of you. That’s when you feel a touch at your ankle. At first you jerk your foot up then realize who it could be. You smile and get up on all fours to bend your head down below.  
The mermaid grins her shark teeth at you. “When can we talk?”  
“Tonight,” You whisper, “I’ll come back out when everyone’s left.”

That night you stand at the longest pier in your sandals and swimsuit. You undo the straps just as you hear waves crash against the support beams that weren’t there before. Smiling, you grab hold onto the wood and sink into the water, head going underwater before bobbing back up.  
You shake your hair and wipe your face. The mermaid swims up to you when you’re done and kisses you hard. You make a surprised sound which makes it pull away.  
“Sorry,” It trills, “I’m just so excited! I learned so much!”  
You giggle and kiss its scaly cheek. “It’s okay. Just tell me everything.”  
And it does. It first explains its underwater town to you for some context. A lot of the terminology was confusing so you just pictured an Atlantis even though it told you it’s nothing like Atlantis. It says that your shipwreck was caught in between a fight between two mermaid towns and just happened to be in the storm they were hiding their fight in. The island you landed on was of this mermaid’s town, luckily. It’s hidden from human eye with magic and the land actually sits on their city. In fact, the city knew of your plight since you and this mermaid had talked on the sacred land. The townspeople heard your plea and pushed you home while you slept on the shore.  
You lay on your back in the water, processing all this. The mermaid gives you time to. “Okay.” You slowly think aloud, “So... Your whole town knows about me now?”  
“Yes!”  
“Wow. Okay.” You switch to treading in the water. “Do they like me?”  
It purses its thin lips. “The government does, but not all of the people like you. Some think we shouldn’t of wasted time on a human.” It shrugs.  
You chuckle a little at the thought of fish politics.  
“Oh! And I thought of a human name for myself!”  
Grinning, you reply with matched excitement, “What is it?”  
It spreads its hands out in the air, presenting. “Pearl.”  
You snort.  
It drops its hands and furrows its eyelids.  
“I’m sorry!” You lean forward and kiss it, “It’s just... Well, you look like a pearl.”  
“Yes.”  
You don’t know how to explain it so you just don’t. You laugh softly and pull into a hug. “I love it.”

Over the next three months you keep a similar routine as you search for a new boat. Each day you talk to Zachary (who you call Zach sometimes just to see his cute nose scrunch up) and sometimes your sister joins you fishing, sometimes with her girlfriend. And you find they like to go to the bathroom together for long periods of time.  
Almost every night you talk to Pearl as well. Sometimes she brings you that flower that makes you breathe underwater. At one point you had underwater sex which was really cool.  
Even with the loss of your boat and a lot of your earthly possessions, you found solace.  
As you reminisce, something rolls by your sandal. You look down and see a beautifully crafted hook. Zachary comes running up to you. He wears the sweater you wore when you came back. “Can I... Get that?”  
You stoop down and grab it carefully. “It’s so beautiful.” You comment as you place it in his hand, “I’d probably be sad if a fish caught that.” You smile.  
“Thanks.” He smiles back, pulling out a case to put the hook in, “I uh... Made it.”  
Your eyes widen, exclaiming, “Really? I’d love to buy one!” You sling your fishing rod over you shoulder and start walking.  
He walks by your side. “I thought you said you’d feel bad if a fish caught it.”  
“Well, I probably wouldn’t use it for fishing.” You explain with your free hand, “I’d keep it in my room.” You say it without thinking. He pauses. You stop to look at him, turning. “What?” The setting sun glows behind him.  
“You’d... Keep it in your room?”  
You roll your eyes and keep walking. “Don’t make it weird.” You hear him catch up to your pace. “Actually, I’m hungry for something that’s not seafood.” You change the subject, looking at him and hoping he gets the hint.  
“You wanna get some burgers?”  
Bingo.  
50s music plays quietly over speakers. Fishing gear propped up against a window, you and Zachary sit in a booth. The red sticky seats and the wobbly diner table don’t even matter as you both shove gourmet burgers in your mouths washed down with milkshakes.  
“What kinda boat are you looking for?” Zachary asks, mouth half full.  
You don’t even care his mouth has food in it. Yours does too as you reply, “One with a roof.” You swallow hard and dip a french fry in ketchup.  
He nods, swallowing before replying, “You don’t want a sail?”  
“Nah.” The fry drops on your tongue. “All that rope stuff gets confusing.” You take another large bite from your burger.  
His milkshake makes that empty sucking sound. He sets it aside, proposing, “I could teach you.”  
You shake your head. “Could you really?” You say with mouth full of burger, “Could you teach someone like me? I’m a fucking mess.” You showcase this by swallowing and stuffing more fries in your mouth.  
His eyebrows furrow. “You’re not a mess.”  
You scoff and take the last bite of your burger.  
“Listen,” He takes a deep breath before continuing, “I’ve known of you before really getting to know you. Both ways, I didn’t see a mess. Instead, I saw a hard working, level headed woman with a strong will.”  
You slowly stop chewing.  
“None of the other fishers are like you. They gossip and drink and have meaningless sex and don’t even care about the job. But you actually put your heart into it. And that’s why you sell the most salmon.”  
Swallowing, you smile and sit up straight. You wipe your hands before taking one of his. “Thank you.” You chuckle softly, “That was sweet.” You rub a thumb over his hairy hand.  
Blush grows on his cheeks and that’s when you take your hand away. You slide more french fries through ketchup.

Your conversations with Pearl turn dull. You’re not sure what happened, but it suddenly stopped being so excited to see you. It’s tail doesn’t flutter happily during kisses. When you rub its dorsal fin it doesn’t sigh happily. You sit on the sand thinking about this. Pearl lays on her stomach facing you, tail in the water.  
“Have we grown stale?”  
It looks at you. “What do you mean?” It cocks its head to the side.  
You look down. “I’m trying to figure out if we’re just... Becoming comfortable with each other, or if we...” You can’t even bare to say it. Because what if you were the only one who might not love it anymore?  
It slides closer to you and puts a hand at your ankle.  
“Even your touch doesn’t have that same feeling.” You mumble.  
Pearl takes its hand away. It gulps, quietly saying, “What are you trying to say, Y/N?”  
You feel a defensive spike in that sentence. “Well,” You sigh, “I’m not sure. Maybe if I had been a mermaid too, I-“  
It stops you. “Are you wanting to break up?”  
Your heart drops. You just stare, guilty, into her yellow eyes.  
“Answer me, Y/N.”  
“I think... Probably. I think so.”  
You hear it huff and dive in the waves. You feel tears well up in your throat and you shiver. As you try to fight back the urge to cry, you hear footsteps. You whip your head around.  
Zachary stands nearby holding fish you can only catch at night. He notices your teary eyes and places his gear down. He comes over to your side. “Hey, hey, hey,” He calmly asks, “What’s the matter?”  
Just that question pushes you and you start to bawl.  
“Oh my god, Y/N.” He coos. You feel his hands on you. He slowly helps you to stand up. The warmth fills your heart and you shove yourself into his torso. Your arms on his coat, you hiccup and sob into him. He places a hand at your upper back.

Seagulls call out loudly. You open your eyes. Your phone buzzes beside you but you’re distracted because you’re not in your house. Looking around, your eyes come across a desk with supplies for creating fish hooks. Assuming this is Zachary’s place you pick up your phone. 20 texts from Lily Anne.  
“where r u???????”  
“chill, chill, im at zach’s”  
“OH MY GOD Y/N U CLDVE TOLD ME”  
“lonf story shorti didnt know i’d b here”  
“WHAT THE FUCK”  
“Hey.”  
You slam your phone down at the sound of his voice.  
“Are you hungry? I made toast.”  
You realize you’re in his bed. Staring at his casual tee, you grip the quilt. “I’ll be right there.” You smile politely and wait for the door to close.  
“wht do i do?????”  
“how tf did this happen”  
“i was crying on the beach and idk i dont rly remember”  
“DID HE DRUG u??”  
“NO i remember him walking and we came to his house but i was crying so i cldnt see tht well”  
“wait y were u crying”  
“tell u l8r. just. wht do i do”  
The typing dots play on your screen. You groan and crawl out his bed. You’re still in your swimsuit and hoodie. Sighing, you find your way to the kitchen.  
“Morning.” Zachary greets, plating slices of toast.  
You sit at a wooden table with a small plant on it. You look out the open windows and see the trees swaying. He places a plate down in front of you.  
“It’s gonna be windy today, huh?” You chuckle awkwardly, looking at the plate. It has two slices of toast with butter on them. To the side is bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice. “Wow. Thank you.” You look at him as he sits with his own plate.  
He places an egg on bread. “You’re welcome. And yeah, it should be pretty windy.” He blows on the egg before biting.  
You watch his mouth and drink some juice. “Hey.” He looks at you. “Did we... Have sex?”  
His face goes red and he swallows hard. “N-no.” He breathes, “Do you not remember last night? Were you drunk?” His eyes start to widen.  
“No! No.” You chew on some bacon. “I don’t remember a ton. I’m blaming the headache that comes with bawling my fucking eyes out.”  
He watches you eat before replying, “Well, we didn’t have sex, but you did try to kiss me.”  
Your mouth stops. You stare at him, starting to blush. “Describe it.” You command like a king, eating your breakfast while your commander lists off events of war.  
“Oh! Uh...” He rubs his neck. He sips on water before answering, “I was laying you into my bed. You were pretty much done crying and had just used the bathroom. You grabbed my coat and pulled me in.”  
You look at his red face with large, curious eyes.  
“Our lips touched for just a second but I pulled back. That’s when you whined and pulled at your swimsuit to uh... Show me your... Breasts.”  
You smile and snort. “Why was I acting like that?” You mumble, fulling know why. You wanted meaningless sex after a breakup and the crying limited your inhibitions.  
“I don’t know. I left the room before you did anything else.” He drinks more water. “Also, your sister called and she knows you’re safe and sound.”  
With a light chuckle you continue to eat. Neither of you say anything more throughout breakfast. You place your plate in the sink and go to his front door. There’s a window by it and you feel the breeze coming in. You lean your head into it, feeling the wind wash over you.  
Zachary comes up to the door. “You gonna head out?”  
“Yeah.” You sigh, squatting to grab your sandals. Standing, you look at him, still some blush on his face. “Hm.” You look down at your sports bra and small shorts, then back at him. “Or, we could revisit what I tried to make happen last night?”  
His eyes jump to your breasts. “O-oh,” He chuckles lightly.  
You step forward. “Is that a yes or a no?”  
His body goes frigid. You can see his eyes darting all over the place. “I-I-I-“  
You pull at his tee. Your faces are barely inches away.  
“Yes.” He breathes right before you twist and place your mouth on his. He tastes like garlic and herbs. Your hand grips his shirt tight.  
At the end of the kiss he huffs, “Okay, uh... Goodbye?”  
You raise an eyebrow. “Oh, I don’t want to leave, Zachary.” You kiss him again, shorter this time but just as hard.  
“Wait, you wanna... Have sex?”  
With your free hand grabbing his jaw you chuckle, “What do you think I was trying to start last night?” You push his jaw up and kiss his neck.  
He bites his lip and shivers under your touch. “I mean... I... Would like to.”  
You hear hesitation in his voice. You pull his head down again to face you, questioning, “But?”  
“I’m not sure how it will work.”  
You roll your eyes.

You’re sitting on his bed again. His bedroom walls are made of white wooden panels. All of his windows are open, the salty breeze flowing through the room. He stands in front of you nervously rubbing his neck.  
“Take off your clothes.” You demand. He obeys quickly, peeling off his tee, sweatpants, and boxers. Your cock twitches at the sight. His torso is just as muscular as you imagined. His shoulders are broad and his arms huge. His waist is small and his thighs are quite huge as well. In between his legs is a thick penis, twitching. You smirk.  
Standing up, you undress yourself as well. He looks you up and down and you watch his breathing get heavier. You sit back down on the bed and bark, “Come here.”  
He does as he’s told. He stands in front of you, his cock already getting hard. You run your hands over his chest. It’s so warm. You kiss his collarbone, your hands moving down to his lower belly and grabbing a hold of his member.  
“U-uh,” He gulps, “What’s the plan here?”  
Your hands tighten around him as you look up. “You’re going to do as I say.” You coo. He nods and you kiss his chest. His skin tastes like sunshine and seawater. The cock in your hands is hard now. Your tight fingers slowly move up and down, pushing into the muscle as if to massage it.  
He moans above you, shaking. His hands even come up to his mouth as his breathing gets more intense. You get an idea from this and break your hands away. You sit back on the bed and gesture for him to follow. He sits on his calves. Standing on your knees, you align both of your hard members and whimper just at the touch. You bring your eyes to him. He looks curious, but excited, cheeks red and lips swollen.  
Your hands can barely wrap around both of you so you groan, “Use your hand.”  
“For what?” He asks as you grab his wrist and replace his hand with yours.  
You look up and down. “Just... Rub up and down. As if you were alone.” He nods and slowly begins to. His larger hand perfectly swallows up both of you. You moan quietly, the feeling so perfect. Warm and salty and fresh. Once he got the hang of it his hand suddenly jerked faster with no warning.  
“Ah!” You call out, your head falling back, “F-fuck.”  
He reacts similarly, grunting, “Y-Y/N... Ah, this feels...”  
“I know.” You pant, placing your hands on his chest. Your arms shake and you sheepishly try to thrust your hips into his hand while it slides up and down. The effort is useless but you just can’t stand it. It feels so good and you want more of his skin on you. He kisses your neck as you pant. You almost want to get on his case for doing something you didn’t ask him to do. But hey, he’s taking initiative. In fact, you feel precum coming out his side already.  
Gulping, you get out, “Y-you gonna-nm-cum already, Zach?” His hand goes faster in response which makes your stomach flip. “Ah! D-don’t think about coming yet. Don’t do it yet.”  
He lifts his head up, grinding his teeth and groaning.  
“Don’t think about c-coming.”  
More precum escapes him.  
“Don’t think about coming-ah-all over me.”  
Your efforts are useless because he orgasms soon. In one quick motion his hand moves and he begins to pumps you while he releases. “Zach!” You call in surprise, his lubed up hand fast and tight on your comparably smaller cock, “Hey! A-Ahh.” You huff and puff and soon you’re orgasming too. Shaking, you drop onto your calves and spill all over his hand.  
You breathe heavily, chest heaving. Zachary’s hair is sticking to his face from sweat. In fact, his eyes have changed. He slowly gets on his knees and pushes you onto your back. You would’ve resisted, but his warm calloused hand send zaps up your spine. He towers over you, his muscles flexing. Instinctively, you spread your legs. But he kisses your mouth instead. You find your tongue entering his mouth, feeling at his teeth. You taste breakfast and ocean air. Your arms wrap around his thick neck, hands combing his unruly hair. He falls onto his elbows so he can place his hands on your breasts. You moan into his lips as his fingers rub at your nipples.  
He pulls back from the kiss to place his mouth on your breast. “Nm,” You moan, “H-how long does your refractory period last?”  
He lifts his mouth. He thinks on it before answering, “Maybe fifteen minutes?” You sigh.  
“I’m closer to ten.”  
He kisses your breasts in between replying, “What do you want to do?” His hands massage your skin.  
“Mm,” You moan, his warm touch comforting, “Well if I’m gonna ride you, you should finger me.”  
Every part of Zachary pauses. His wide eyes look into you.  
“What?”  
He licks his lips. “I didn’t realize you were going to do that.”  
You smile and lift up onto your elbows, cooing, “Well if you prefer, I can go the back way.” You poke his nose.  
He scrunches his nose and shakes his head. “No, that’s uh... I’m not ready. For that.”  
You chuckle and pull his head to kiss him. He kisses back, breathing heavily into you. The hands on your breasts play at your nipples. You moan lightly, running your tongue over his teeth, hands gripping his auburn hair. Time passes sweetly. Eventually his hands travel down your body. They paint in between your legs, brushing your member and asking to be allowed by your ass. You shift your hips upwards and spread your legs. A finger rubs your asshole gently.  
“Hey,” You pull away from the kissing to pant, “Do you have lube?”  
He looks around his bedroom then replies disappointedly, “No, I-I’m sorry.”  
You shake your head. “No, it’s okay. I can probably manage.” You smirk, purring, “Especially if I suck you a bit before I go down.” You peck his nose.  
Zachary blushes and kisses you back, entering his finger slowly. You moan into his mouth, arms trembling. With the finger all the way up inside you bite his lip and huff, “Fuck. M-move it, Zach.”  
“Zachary.”  
You give him a look, squinting your eyes. “Why can’t I call you Z-ah!”  
The finger wiggles and toys at your prostate. You grip his hair, moaning into his ear until he stops wiggling the finger. Panting hard, eyes challenging, you tease, “Come on.” You slide your hips.  
He moves the digit out and back in slowly, taking pauses in between to toy at your insides. You moan into his ear. This is a new sensation for you, your stomach in knots. You completely forget about the name thing now. In fact, you feel your cock starting to harden again, really, really trying to. Once you get used to the feeling you run your hands down and in between his legs. You feel at his member which is also attempting to grow hard again. You thumb at the head gently which makes him gasp.  
“Get hard for me.” You breathe, gripping your hand around him. In response he puts another digit inside you aside the other. “Fuck!” You whimper, twitching and quickly sliding your hand up and down his cock.  
He kisses at your neck in between moans. “I-I’m trying.”  
Trembling and sweaty, you pant into his ear, “Just imagine what’s gonna c-come next. I-ah-I’m gonna... Put your thick cock inside me.” He starts to breathe heavier than before. Underneath your hand the muscles start to tense. “You’ll grip my smooth thighs.” You gasp as he hits your prostate over and over, “And-ah-Just fuck me already!”  
Finally he’s hard. You grip his wrists and pull him up and onto his back. He’s too strong for you to push him, he just lets you pretend you’re stronger than him. You sit in between his thighs and suddenly swallow the head of his cock.  
“Y/N!” Zachary yelps, closing his eyes.  
You smile and slowly swallow all of him. You don’t suck on him for very long, just enough to provide some lube for the next event. You pop back up after a couple minutes. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you move onto your knees and tower over his hips. He looks at you with anticipation and brings his hands to your thighs. The warmth spreads through you and gives you the courage to take him in. You position your asshole up to him and slowly bring yourself down.  
Gasping, you squeak, “Ohhh, Zachary.” Your hands spread over his abs for support. When he’s fully inside you, you sit, shaking and twitching.  
He pants below you, grinding his teeth and rubbing your thighs. “Take, uh, take your time.”  
That comment alone makes you think he questions your abilities. Just to spite him, you swing your hips up and slam back down quickly. “Ah!” You whimper, pain shooting up your spine alongside pleasure.  
“Are you okay?!” He grunts, only to mumble something about how tight you are. But he still looks concerned.  
You gulp and nod. Your back slouches and you look into his hazel irises. “Just wanted to fuck with you.”  
He smiles, face all red and nostrils flaring.  
Very slowly, you move your hips. You remember seeing a joke about spelling coconuts with your hips so you try that. As your hips rotate and move, the pain subsides and only pleasure remains. It shocks your heart and makes your insides convulse. Your limbs twitch and your mouth makes sounds you didn’t know it could make. You finish up spelling the word.  
“W-wow.” Zachary huffs, “Where did you... Learn that?”  
You shrug. Without a full answer, you bring your hips up and slam back down. He grunts. No pain! With a smile you straighten your back and take a deep breath. “Ready, Zach?”  
His nose scrunches as you use that name. But he seems to let it go quickly and just nods.  
With one quick jump, you already know what you’re supposed to do. You find a good speed where you raise yourself, leaving just the tip in, and slam back down. It’s almost rhythmic as you do this. Moaning and whimpering, your hands almost claw at Zachary’s skin. His hands, however, hold your legs sweetly and tenderly. He grunts and moans, his head having fallen back but he keeps trying to look at you. Willing yourself, you grab his cheeks and make him look at you.  
“Lo-oo-k at me, pretty boy.” You huff, sweat dripping off your temples, “Don’t you-nnm-wanna... Gah, fuck me?”  
He swallows hard and his hands move to your hips. You feel his legs move slightly as his feet ground himself. And soon, he’s moving you up and down while thrusting his hips up into you.  
“Ah!” Your hands fall and your back arches, calling out as your whole body zaps with electricity, “F-fuuuck! Don’t... Don’t stop!” His cock hits your prostate with each slam up inside you. You feel your cock start to tremble but you try not to think about orgasming. You want him to do it first, to fill your sweet ass with cum. Your head falls forward, hair sticking to your face.  
He’s in worse shape than you. He can barely keep his eyes open as he grunts and groans. You want to tease him, but you can barely get out any words. All that comes is, “Z-Zachary.” Followed by a breathy moan.  
His hazel eyes widen. “S-say my name again.”  
Raising an eyebrow, you smirk at him. This is what he needs? He hits your prostate just right and you shriek, “Zachary! Fuck!” Your balls tighten and you try to stop it but you’re orgasming. Your whole body shakes and you choke on moans as your semen flies onto his stomach.  
But you’re not done yet. He slams into you a couple more times which makes your whole body twitch violently but soon he’s orgasming too. With his cock deep inside you, he fills you up. You feel your insides storing it sweetly. Once he’s done you pop yourself off and collapse onto his muscular torso.

The sun hides behind clouds in the top of the sky. You smell of Old Spice and vanilla. The small fisher’s house creaks, the wood old and damaged by the salt in the air. Rubbing your air with a towel, you come into Zachary’s bedroom. He’s at his desk, toying with a fish hook. His hair is wet and he hasn’t put a shirt on yet, just boxers and jeans. You come up behind him and run a clean hand through his hair.  
“Hey, can I borrow some clothes?”  
He shows you to his dresser. You do your best to find the smallest things he could possibly own. What it comes down to is a decent size tee that you tie at the waist and your shorts from the other night. Doesn’t look half bad and the shorts, if a little dirty, still felt clean.  
You kiss at his chest, missing that taste. He gently picks up your jaw and kisses your lips. Inside his mouth is every little piece of the ocean you can imagine. When he finishes you sigh happily. “I should probably go home.” You rub his hairy forearms. “My sister’s probably having a fit.”  
Zachary chuckles and walks you to his door. You pick up your phone from breakfast. The memory of food makes your stomach growl.  
“I would offer to go to lunch but I haven’t gone fishing yet today.”  
“Yeah, same here.” You disappointedly reply, sliding your sandals on, “I have some business to take care of and fish to sell.” You smile at him. You remember what he said about you always selling the best salmon.  
He nods, smiling sadly. You open the door and before leaving, pull him into a deep kiss. He makes a surprised noise but calms into it. Sliding away, you watch his still shocked face as you close the door.  
Chuckling lightly, you turn to see your sister and her girlfriend on the way to the beach, with swimsuits on and tote bags. “Oh hey, I was just about to catch up with you guys.” You trot over. Instantly, you watch your sister’s nose flare.  
“Why do you smell like that?”  
You pull on the shirt you borrowed. “Like what?”  
“Like... A teenage boy.”  
You chuckle, “Zach uses Old Spice.”  
Her eyes widen. She nearly drops her tote bag as she stage whispers, “What led you to having to shower in his house, Y/N?”  
“Hey.” You place your hands on her shoulders. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll fill you both in soon. I have to get to home and freshen up.”

After changing into a different swimsuit, you grab your swim bag and your fishing rod and meet your friends by the beach. Lily Anne and Stevie are sitting underneath an umbrella’s shade. Stevie reads a book while Lily clearly waits for you, indicated by her constant looking around. When you walk up to them she gives you a look twisted with confusion, anger, and curiosity. You tell her everything but leave out the really nasty details, mostly for Stevie’s sake who probably didn’t want to hear about this kind of sex. You finish your tale with jazz hands.  
“So you’re not a virgin anymore. Wow.” Lily Anne smiles, chuckling softly.  
You gently punch her shoulder then stand up. “Come on, let’s go swim. I can’t sit for long.”  
Lily stands up, her nose scrunched as she teases, “Eww!”  
You both take your shoes off and run into the water. It’s a bit chilly from the early morning wind which has since died down a little. Kicking your legs and bobbing in the waves, you swim happily. Giddily. At one point Lily Anne swims to shore to use the bathroom. You look around the sea, trying to identify any ships. After a little bit you spot Zachary’s. Smiling, you swim out further to try to get a better look. Right as you can just barely see his body, you see him jump into the water. You’re filled with fear for a second. Why would he jump into the water all the way out there?  
“Psst.”  
You turn your head. Pearl is hiding under a dock near the swimming area of the coast. You wade over to it, hissing, “What is it?”  
It gives you a look. “So you’re just going to take every mermaid’s virginity, huh? Is that your job?”  
“What?” You reply astonished, “What on earth are you talking about, Pearl?”  
It splashes you. “I’m talking about... Oh what’s his human name... Zachary!”  
Your heart tugs. With wide eyes you cover your mouth. “H-he’s a...” Pearl flicks her tail angrily.  
“Yes! Did he not tell you?”  
You turn to look at the sea. “No.”  
“Y/N!” Calls your sister to which you gesture at Pearl to leave. You swim up to the sand and shake your hair. “Who were you talking to?”  
“The ghost of Blackbeard.” You reply goofily, taking a towel she hands to you. Luckily she drops the subject. She dries off her butt then sits down on her towel, opening the cooler. You sit down on your towel. She hands you a sandwich with pickles and a cold beer. “Oo! Thank you.” You coo, happily unwrapping the food to bite into it.  
Staring out at the sea, you and Lily Anne munch on your food. You keep thinking to Zachary being a mermaid. I mean, it makes sense he wouldn’t tell you. And the night fishing also makes sense now. You take a deep sigh between bites and sips of beer.

Stevie makes dinner in you and Lily’s home. You’re glad you don’t have to cook, but you still end up helping her to get your mind off things. You chop up peppers and mushrooms and gather ingredients for her. She makes a beautiful stir fry with fresh caught salmon, drizzled with a fruity sauce. All three of you moan happily eating the dinner. Stevie just smiles. She doesn’t talk much.  
“So,” Lily speaks between bites, “Does this mean you and Zach are a thing?”  
You shake your head. “Zachary.”  
“But I thought-“  
“I call him Zach, but I’m sure he’d be upset if I let others call him that.”  
Your sister raises an eyebrow. “Sounds like something only partners would know.”  
You shoot daggers at her. Biting on the salmon, you jab, “I don’t think we’re partners. I think we’re two fishermen who...” You pause. He’s not just a fisherman anymore.  
“Who have sex?” Stevie finally speaks.  
Geez, you almost forgot she was there. You nod slowly. “Yeah, I guess. I’ll need to talk to him about it.” You dip a pepper into the sauce.

The next day on the dock he doesn’t talk to you. Nor the following day. Or the day after. Eventually you’re fed up. You place your things on your boat and walk over to his. The wood creaking announces your arrival. But he still doesn’t look at you.  
“Zach.”  
Now he looks at you, nose bunched up and eyes squinting.  
“We need to talk.”  
You both sit on the side of the pier, legs above the waves. There’s a silence for a little bit. But you’re the first to speak when you say, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
He looks at you. His eyes are almost fearful. “Tell you... What?” He’s not a very good lier. His thighs shift.  
Your voice hushes. “That you’re a mermaid.”  
Now he looks fearful. His whole body tenses up. You place a hand on his thigh gently.  
“It’s okay.” You whisper, “Pearl told me.”  
His eyebrows furrow. For a while you can see his brain thinking. Then he looks down slowly. “I thought they had a human lover.”  
“Oh, we’re not together anymore.”  
He sighs, “Yeah, I heard that, too.” He looks back at you.  
You lean in to kiss him but he pulls away. He shakes his head slowly. “What?” You take your hand off his thigh.  
“Do you know how stressful it was for Pearl to keep you a secret?” You shake your head. “They lost large scales on their tail that you can’t grow back. On their spine, too. Did you even notice?”  
You think on it and shake your head again.  
“The government only found out when you two broke up. It was evident by how depressed they got. They stopped eating and stopped fishing.” He rubs his forehead. “They even got into a fight with a security officer about leaving the perimeters.”  
Your heart feels like it sunk deep into your belly. You sit with your arms on your knees. The sky is a light gray today. You don’t say anything for a while. Neither does Zachary. Maybe he could tell how much it was eating you alive, the information.  
Eventually you turn to him. “I’m sorry.” You whisper, “Pearl didn’t tell me any of that. Maybe if they had, I wouldn’t have broken up with her.”  
“And then you wouldn’t of taken my virginity?”  
You gulp, looking away. “Yeah.” You mumble, scratching at your leg.  
You can feel him staring at you. “Do you regret doing that?”  
“Of course not.” You smile, eyes sad and serious.  
He doesn’t smile back. He just slowly stands up.  
Rubbing his neck, he sighs, “Listen. This is something I need to figure out for myself for a little while.” He can’t keep direct eye contact with you.  
You nod, looking out to the ocean. The waves are getting bigger.  
“I’ll come talk to you when I’m ready.”

It had been almost three weeks since you conversation with Zachary. You fish normally. Nothing new or exciting happens. You want to see a mermaid hand at your boat again. You’d give anything to toss another dead fish to a mermaid. On this specific day, you drag your feet to the docks. It’s a sunny one and the heat warms your skin. You begin to walk to your newly bought boat but you hear footsteps coming closer to you.  
It’s Zachary. You both walk to your boat in silence. He takes a while to speak but finally says, “So I think... I want to give us a try.”  
You stop in your tracks and look into him, trying to hide your excitement.  
“I obviously have this big secret.” He sighs, “But I think I found a way that I can keep it without getting stressed out. And you won’t say anything about it, right?”  
You slowly smile, whispering, “Of course not, Zach.”  
He doesn’t even correct you. He just smiles and plays with his hands.  
You drop your fishing pole and lean up to kiss him. He’s shocked at first but kisses you back. Today he tastes even more like the sun. You inhale his scent as he pulls back.  
“Let’s go get food when I’m done fishing.”  
He grins goofily. “I’d love that.”


	5. Ungirthed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youre a geolist who accidently awakens a lava spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one’s a lot smaller than the last one. plus school started again n i just rly wanted to skip to the sex part lmaooo
> 
> so yeah it’s trans m x lava spirit with barely any plot written in barely 3 days

Sun beams down on the cracked dirt and clay ground. College students and professors walk about carefully, taking pictures and writing in notebooks. An earthquake had unearthed a new sinkhole, one filled with water. A somewhat large one as well. Yellow tape is tied on posts around the perimeter to keep out pedestrians. You squat, keeping a safe distance, looking into the hole. The water is crystal clear and, unlike other sinkholes, has waves and moves along the limestone walls. With a digital camera you take a video then stand back up.  
“Professor Y/N!” Calls a student who runs up to you. You brace, ready for something not worth your time. But instead they hold a large piece of clay with something sticking out of it. “I found this and I think it’d be better with you than me.”  
You smile, taking it gently. “Thank you. You may be right.” They smile back. You take out your excavation tools and get to work. Inside and coated in red clay is a slab of basalt, completely polished and smoothed into a rectangle.  
“Whoa,” The student gasps, hands twitching to touch it, “How did basalt get out here?”  
You nod in agreement. You look back at the sinkhole and back to the student. “I’ll figure it out. Good job finding this.” They smile and trot away.

In your home study you sit at your desk, hands at your mouth. The basalt sits in front of you. Tempting you. You stand up and leave the room to grab coffee. Coming back, you place the drink down on a book. You trace a finger over the rock slab then turn to look for a book. Sighing, you grab what you were looking for and turn back around. But the sight before you makes you shriek and drop the book.  
Floating in heavy mist out of the basalt is a black and red... Being. You’re not sure what to call it. Maybe it’s a demon? It has two sets of horns with jewelry attached. In place of ears are gills which gradient to a deep red. All over its humanoid body are runes in a language even you don’t recognize. There are four human arms and a vaguely human face with bright blue eyes that sparkle and glow.  
Gulping hard, you just stare at it.  
“Y/N. Geologist.” It’s voice sways, rough and clear, like a wave crashing, “You have awoken me. What is your wish?”  
You furrow your eyebrows. “W-what?”  
“Your wish.”  
With heavy breath you pick up the book you dropped. “Uh,” You stutter, “This is. Uh. I don’t really... What?” You look to the rock. Red runes you hadn’t seen before glow around a blue circle.  
“You are the first of many to treat my heart with respect. Your gentle human touch awoke me.” It speaks, its breath coming out of it salty and windy, “Because of this, I am your servant until you no longer require me.”  
“But what are you?!” You yell now, confused and scared.  
It pauses. Then speaks, “Some say a demon. Some will say a spirit. What is known is that I have hidden in that underwater reserve and now I have been found.”  
You plop heavy into your desk chair. You grab your coffee and take a big sip. All around you, mist coats your arms and smells like grass and seaweed. With a big breath, you ask, “Do I move the slab and you move with it or do you have a body?”  
“I have a body I can use psychically.”  
You nod. “Can you change into that, please?”  
It obeys. The mist moves and he along with, whirling onto the ground and legs appearing. A loin cloth covers his delicates. His legs are red, the black a gradient at his thighs. In place of feet are two webbed paws.  
Standing, you grab a notebook and a fountain pen. You stand before him, drawing and taking notes about the form. You draw the basalt slab as well. The being is patient throughout this process and says nothing. When you have a good couple pages you pause. “Uh,” You ask gently, “What’s your name?”  
He opens his mouth but all that comes out is sea animal noises and the crackling of fire.  
“Oh.” You chuckle slightly, “I’ll just put down lava spirit.”

Over the next two weeks you get used to having the servant. He says he’ll leave when his work is done. Extremely cryptic, you tried to get a more clear answer but it couldn’t give one. So you get the slab at home and kept the spirit there as well. You didn’t request anything outlandish and he felt more like a lab assistant than a maid or butler or similar. Not to mention how uncomfortable just the notion of him being indentured to you was. It grabbed books for you and helped you with notes and reading off instructions and generally helping you with research. In turn, you started cooking for two. Strangely, it didn’t mind eating seafood or meat in general.  
Today, you walk into your home, slamming the door and throwing your briefcase on the couch. The lava spirit jumps slightly. “Y/N?”  
Huffing, you go to the kitchen and grab cereal.  
“What’s wrong?”  
You shove fistfuls of dry cereal into your mouth. “This guy,” You grumble, “At the college. He just can’t accept that we’re broken up.” You crunch angrily.  
It walks towards you on soft paws. It begins to make you a glass of water as it replies, “Is there anything I can do?”  
“No.” You sigh, taking the water he hands you. “Thank you, though, Jacob.”  
It thinks. “Different name.”  
You purse your lips. “River?”  
“We tried that one already.”  
“Oh.” You sip the water, placing the cereal down. “Jeremiah?”  
It smiles and nods. “That one is good.”  
You chuckle and carry the cup of water to your bedroom.

The next morning, you roll onto your back as the sun comes through your window. Stretching, you notice a wet spot in your pants. You bring your hand up to your nose and smell the familiar scent of sweat and semen. You sigh and crawl out of bed. You open the door to your bedroom and jump. “J-Jeremiah!”  
He stands right at your door. He had never done that before. “I finally figured out what I need to do to leave!” He blurts, his cold ocean air hitting your face. It makes your stomach flip.  
“Well, can it wait? I need to shower.”  
You begin to step out of his way but he blocks you with his body. “No, that’s the thing!” He puts his webbed hands on your shoulders. “It’s right now.”  
You blush.  
“You had what the humans call a ‘wet dream,’ right?”  
Grinding your teeth, you grumble, “Maybe.” You shift your legs. His hands are still on you and they’re so warm.  
“That’s what I need to fix. Your desire.”  
Now your whole face is red. You wiggle out from his touch and stomp to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. You sit heavy on the toilet seat. From underneath the door you can see his shadow. It’s not moving. You sigh and just do your business anyway.  
After using the bathroom, showering, and brushing your teeth, you wrap the towel around your waist. You glance at the scars on your chest for just a second. Willing yourself, you open the bathroom door.  
Jeremiah is still standing there. His bright blue eyes stare, unwavering. It’s kinda creepy.  
Shivering, you say, “So about this task you have to do.” It nods. “Do you have to do it?”  
“Eventually.” He explains, “Not right now. But I will not be able to leave until you let me do it.”  
You walk past him into your bedroom. “Well, maybe we just don’t do it and you don’t leave.” You compromise, grabbing a shirt from your closet.  
It stands in your doorframe. “That is very selfish of you.”  
You whip around. “How so?” You pull a shirt over your torso.  
“You would be depriving me of helping others.”  
Your hands freeze. He’s right. You sigh and grab your phone from your nightstand table. With a couple quick taps you call in a personal day. Then you take the shirt off again, throwing it to the side. You watch the big guy perk his gills up.  
“Okay.” You give in, “What do I have to do?”  
It strides over to you and sniffs at you. You blush. With a slow nod, he says, “Well, I can tell you have a deep desire from not having been sated for a long time.” His eyes turn sad.  
Your blush deepens and you stick your tongue out at it.  
“However, you are not a virgin. So that does make this process easier.”  
You nod.  
“We should start by getting naked.”  
Hesitant, you take your towel off at the same time Jeremiah takes his loincloth off. In between his legs is a blue and red cock that pulses slightly. You cover your mouth in astonishment.  
“What is wrong?” It questions, gently pulling at your wrists to see your face.  
You let him. “Y-your cock.” You chuckle, “It’s fucking huge.”  
He looks down and back up. “I can change i-“  
“Don’t!”  
You realize his hands are still holding your wrists. Part of you wants him to just throw you onto the bed. With that thought, his second pair of hands grab your sides and toss you gently onto your bed. You forgot about his reading thoughts thing. He had demonstrated that ability before but didn’t use it. Your stomach flips.  
The being gets onto your bed, sitting cross legged. It stares at you.  
Without saying anything, you close your eyes. You imagine him using his strength to put you on your back and finger you. You imagine him kissing your neck and holding your hips. You imagine him flipping you onto your stomach so he can pound into you. You imagine him pulling at your hair and fingering your clit while he thrusts into you until you’re both orgasming.  
When you open your eyes again. Jeremiah looks shocked. “That was...” He nods slowly, “A lot.”  
You look down. His cock is rising. Rubbing your neck, you explain slowly, “Well like you said, I haven’t been ‘sated’ in a while.” You meet his eyes.  
With hesitant arms it crawls over you. All four of it’s hands grab your sides and gently place you onto your back. Your body is barely worth anything in his strong arms and you feel kind of silly being tossed like a toy. But it’s kind of nice, too. On your back, your legs spread instinctively. The two lower arms on his body slide over your belly and in between your thighs. Those large blue eyes stare into you, inches away from your face, you can faintly see waves and fog in his irises. You bring your hands to his cheeks - er, what you assume are cheeks - and pull him into a kiss. His mouth is hot and you hear fire crackling in your brain. Your heart skips a beat as one of his hands palms at your vagina. When it pulls away from the kiss you breathe heavily.  
Right as you think it, its fingers slowly run up and down your folds. You’re starting to get wet and the heat from the four hands on your body is elevating this. Jeremiah remembers your fantasy request and kisses your neck, your hands moving to the base of his horns. A digit slides in slightly deeper and toys at your moist entrance which makes you choke on a gasp.  
“Was that too much?” It looks up at you.  
Swallowing, you shake your head. “N-no.” You breathe, “You surprised me.” The finger starts to leave. “No! Surprises are good!”  
His brows furrow but he slowly gets it. “Like this?” The thick finger slides up inside you quickly.  
“Fuck!” You buck your hips and your head falls back. “Y-yes, just like-ah-that.” Panting, chest heaving, you try to move your hips on its finger. Its fingers alone are bigger and thicker than a human’s which makes your thighs twitch and tremble.  
The reflection of the sea in his eyes gets foggier. Almost a grey blue in color now. He nods slowly. In your head you wish and pray he would move and of course, he does. The digit slowly slides out of you to run over your folds again, lubing them up. Very gently now, the finger goes back inside, flicking at the entrance to your uterus and coming back out.  
Your hands only grip at his black skin tighter. Your knuckles grow white. Everything inside you wants to scream but you’re worried about your townhome neighbors... Who might have already heard something happening. The finger surprises you by flicking at the nerves on your entrance. “Ahhh,” You moan, “Two... Nnm.”  
By reading your mind, the being understands. It very gently and slowly runs two fingers up and down your crotch now. And carefully, the two large fingers slide to your entrance. There’s some resistance so he rests the fingertips there and gently stimulates you.  
“Thank you.” You chuckle slightly, “I’m sure if you surprised me with those, I’d get sick.”  
It nods, replying calmly, “No need to thank me.”  
The digits gently stimulate you as they very slowly find theirselves pushing up inside you. You barely notice, just focusing on the way they tease your nerves. But soon those nerves they’re stimulating are inside you and that’s when you have a hard time holding back a yell. With deep heavy breathes, you feel the fingers only getting deeper and deeper. “J-J...” Is all you can get out.  
One of the hands whips up to your mouth and covers it. ‘Thank you.’ You think in your mind. In between neck kisses it makes an affirmative sound. The fingers reach your uterine entrance and scissor the nerves. You cry out into his warm hand that smells of lava cooling when it hits water. The palm mumbles you slightly, just enough. Its fingers stop and you sigh.  
‘I think I’m ready for the main event.’ You express in your brain. It meets your eyes. It looks a little scared. You raise an eyebrow. ‘You’ll be fine. Can you lift your hand?’  
The hand leaves your mouth. The fingers leave you with a pop and you whimper at the feeling. All four of his hands pick you back up like you had requested and places you on your stomach. You lift your hips in your air, knees on the bedsheets. In fact, you grab a pillow to rest your head on.  
Two warm hands rest on your hips and send the sound of underwater geysers into your brain. The sound is so beautiful you almost forget what you’re doing right now. When his second pair of hands rest at your head and your back, you hear the sound of lava gushing down a volcano side and gurgling. You turn your head on the pillow to look at it with amazement.  
“Those... Sounds.” You smile, gushing, “They’re so clear. Like I was right there.”  
He just grins. His teeth are similar to a canine’s. You blush, imagining him biting you with them. In turn, reading your mind, he blushes too.  
To change the subject it aligns its red and blue cock against your crotch. Just resting there. You’re amazed once again. Parts of it feel cool and chilled, other parts of it feel hot and sizzling. ‘How the hell is that gonna feel inside?’ You think, genuinely confused.  
“Hopefully good.” It replies aloud.  
With a small chuckle you wiggle your hips and purr, “Then show me, big boy.”  
Remembering your many thoughts, Jeremiah does indeed show you. Its cock slowly rubs up and down your folds, gathering up your natural lube. You moan in a comfortable way. With a careful push, the member slides past and the tip pushes inside.  
“Ah!” You quiver, the hand on your hair petting your scalp to calm you.  
It doesn’t move for a little bit. But eventually, it pushes all the way inside. Gasping, your insides are met with a cold-hot sensation that runs throughout your whole body. Sweat gathers on your skin, cold in some places. You breathe heavily and whine. The hands on your body massage into your muscles. He just stays there, massaging you. Your sweat drips onto the bed and your arms twitch. After a little bit you close your eyes.  
You can tell it read your mind because the hips against your ass move. Slowly at first, then slam up inside you.  
“Fuck!” You squeal, a hand clasping against your mouth, “Mmm, nmm!”  
The hips thrust into you, hitting your uterine entrance each time. Your whole body shifts forward with each one. The hands on your body hold you tight, trying to keep you somewhat in place so the being won’t falter. Curious, you run a hand below you and make a surprised sound as you feel a bulge in your lower belly. Your eyes roll as an extra hard thrust hits you and makes you call out into his palm. ‘Like that!’ You imagine him pulling your hair.  
Jeremiah does that and more. One hand on your mouth, another pulling your hair, his hips shift. For a second it does nothing. The hands at your ass slide down to grip your thighs. You’re curious until it becomes painfully clear. The hips slam into you at a speed you’ve never felt before. “Nnm!” You cry into its hand, thinking, ‘Fuck yes!’ But that’s the last coherent thought you have. Your insides get abused with each quick succession fuck deep in you. With each thrust he hits your uterus and pops inside it here and there. Your discharge coats him thickly and makes loud audible squelches. Cold zaps through one side of your body while heat zaps through the other. Cold and hot sweat gather all over your body and your hands either feel sweaty or cold, no in between. One of his hands leave your skin to roughly rub at your clit which only makes you squeal louder into his hand. Soon you feel something hot drip out of you. You struggle to pull your mind together enough to ask, ‘What was that?’  
“O-orgasm.” Is all it can get out before the thrusts start to slow and twitch. Your mind starts to scramble, not sure if you want him to go inside or outside. But you don’t really get to decide as the hips stop deep inside your uterus. Your belly fills with overwhelming heat which makes you orgasm as well, the finger at your clit twitching and doing its best to continue to stimulate you until you’re done.  
The hand falls from your mouth. “Pu-pull out.”  
It takes no time to obey. As the cock slides out of you, so follows a steaming hot pile of black semen. Your eyes widen at the site. It simmers, fogging as it hits your bedsheets. You squint at the spirit.

With a sigh you sit down slowly into your office chair. It hurts a bit but you and Jeremiah cleaned up so at least you’re clean. You place the bag of epsom salt on your desk.  
The being steps over the circle of salt on the study’s carpet. It adjusts and sits in the middle.  
You pick up the basalt slab and look at the runes. The circle of blue in the middle flashes slowly. Gulping, you look at the spirit one last time. Your fingers gently trace over the runes and the orb.  
Slowly, the being’s body turns to ash. It fogs and floats upwards, traveling up and up, and through your ceiling. Some of the ash falls back down. Little white flecks of it, floating through the air as you smell sea salt.


	6. Fear no More the Heat o’ the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the future, you are assigned by the government to work for a scientific company as their guinea pig. today you embark on a new study... to gain a plant alien’s trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w x alien this time!  
> next up will prob b smth inspired by a friend of mine hehe... he recently played monster prom w me and some friends and he fell in love with Zoe from the dlc so i might make a story influenced by tht
> 
> but for now i hope u enjoy this chapter! i had a lot of fun building the world for it

Honks and beeps sound out in the city. A pigeon pecks at a reinforced glass window. It coos, but the sound is drowned out by airships crossing the sky and large billboards playing advertisements for the newest eyewear. Small streams of sunlight pour through the glass window. Your eyes flutter open. Before doing anything else you open that window. The pigeon flies away and you inhale. Gasoline, hot pavement, alcohol, sweat, and carbon dioxide fill your lungs. Your bedroom door creaks open.  
“Good morning, Y/N.” You turn to see your personal robot hover into your room. “Close that window, you shouldn’t be breathing that air without a mask.”  
You do as you’re told. This happens every morning. You wake up, open the window, Lifeforce 186 tells you to close it, you do, 186 gives you breakfast while telling you the news and your tasks for the day, then you get dressed and leave. Routine is the key to happiness they say.  
With a full belly and somewhat clean clothes on - the cleanest you can get them with the rundown washing robots at your laundromat - you step to your doorway. As you put on your boots, your roommate comes to the door. She has a mask on before even going outside. Yours dangles from your ear.  
“What’s that about?” You question, pulling a windbreaker over your bodysuit.  
She scratches at her scalp from which pink liberty spikes stand tall. “186 told me about your work assignment today.”  
You straighten your back. Glancing at Lifeforce, you question, “Whiiich iiisss...”  
“You’re meeting an alien today.”  
Oh. You chuckle softly. “Well, I haven’t met it yet! You can keep the mask off.” You put yours over you mouth and press a button by the ear. It shifts and adjusts to your face while also opening protected ventilation.  
She just opens the door and leaves into the apartment hallway.  
The hallway drowns out the sound of the city more than your apartment, funnily enough. You tap all your pockets and make sure you have everything. With a wave goodbye to Lifeforce, you lock the door and hop down the staircase. You pass a couple having sex against the cement wall and wave at them. They wave back and you giggle. You reach the floor the exit is on and see your favorite old lady.  
“Hey! Mrs. Whitefield!”  
She slowly turns to look at you and then smiles beneath a glass mask. You trot over. She grabs your gloved hands and breathes, “Good morning, dear. How are you?”  
You grin, your eyes squinting. “I have a good feeling about today, Mrs. Whitefield. Maybe I’ll even drop some fruit by your wife.” You think about the fruit stand you steal from often.  
“Oh, you don’t have to do that, love.”  
You pat her wrinkly hand. “I can and I will.” You let her go. “I have to go to work now. See you later!”  
She waves at you as you push on the heavy door and come into the street. All around you are people of different walks of life. Rich and poor all walk together, but separate. The road between apartment buildings are wide enough to allow airships and hover vehicles to drive alongside ground vehicles. You don’t have a license to drive either of these.  
As you walk down the street, hands in your windbreaker, you take an exit to the food markets. One of the few things that still existed from the old world: people farming their own fresh food and selling it to those who could buy it. Every single farmer was on thin ice and usually were families where one sibling would live on the farm and the other would live in the city and they would transport that way. The delivery system these days was not to be trusted at all. Their robots are very sketchy and there have been multiple sightings of them stealing birthday card money.  
You walk down the market street and push past customers. Eventually you come to your favorite fruit stand: Hairy Rick’s.  
“What’s up, Hairy Dick?” You shout before you even come to his stand.  
Behind the display of fruit a middle aged man glares at you. The sun shimmers on his wrist, a new watch attached. “What do you want, Y/N?”  
“Oo!” You coo in a fake interested voice, “What’s that lovely new smart watch you have?”  
As he begins to show you, you leaning into his hand, you pocket two oranges. Normally you wouldn’t steal from anyone else here. But Hairy Dick was a manager for farmers who didn’t manage so much as exploit.  
You walk away and turn another corner to take the path to work. Eventually you reach the building: a tall gray and black skyscraper with no ad billboards on it. This was odd because every single building had ad billboards on them, constantly playing videos and blaring music. Not this building.  
You start to come into the parking lot when you notice a homeless man by one of the fake trees. Laying beside him is a sickly dog. To be fair, all dogs are sickly nowadays, but this one more so. You take one of your oranges and click your tongue. He looks up and you toss the food to him. He smiles wide.

The air in the building is a lot cleaner than your apartment. Hexagonal screens flip through videos of conference calls and security tapes. You sit in front of them, bouncing your foot with your mask hanging from your ear. One of the hexagons displays you throwing the orange to the homeless man. Someone else in the waiting room sees the video and quickly glances at you.  
You glance back, hissing, “What?”  
They look away quickly.  
“Y/N. We’re ready for you.”  
You walk the hallway with a scientist you’ve worked with before, a Mr. Vinyaye. He runs over the day’s assignment but all you hear is, “You’ll be gaining the alien’s trust.” He brings you to the control room where another scientist hands you an outfit. They show you to a changing room with electronic lockers and bright lights. There’s no noise in here, whereas before, you could hear office white noise.  
Walking to a locker and entering your ID number, you hear footsteps. You continue to sign in, sure that whoever it was is just walking by. But the footsteps stop at you.  
Turning to look, you see a scientist in her underwear. Her arms are crossed. She has short red hair and dark brown eyes that glare at you.  
“Hey Marissa.” You greet in a bored manner and go back to signing in.  
You hear her arms drop. “That’s all I get?” She scoffs.  
“Well, considering we broke up a month ago, I don’t see the need to say anything else.” The locker beeps and announces your name. The glass door unlocks and you put the uniform you were handed on a shelf.  
She taps her foot, replying, “I just don’t see why you can’t be at least a little polite to me.”  
You sit down on a floating bench and unlace your boots. “I thought what I just said was pretty polite, Marissa.” You take your boots and socks off and place them in the locker.  
“Y/N.” You look at her. Her eyes are sad now. “Can’t we... At least be friends?”  
You sigh, taking off your windbreaker. You feel her eyes glance over your bodysuit. “We talked about this already.”  
“I know, I know, I just... Miss you.”  
You place your gloves and mask into the locker. With clenched fists you bite back, “You can’t miss someone you cheated on. It doesn’t fucking work like that.” You pull angrily at where your bodysuit disconnects at the waist.  
Finally, she walks away.

After being sprayed with disinfect and given safety glasses with a bluetooth earbud, you walk into a control center. This is all routine for you as their little test subject. You smile as you see a familiar face. The scientist with crazy rainbow hair waves at you from a desk. They click at their earbud.  
“Can you hear me?”  
“Yeah, I can.” You giggle.  
They nod, explaining, “This is just like last time. Except... Well, you know already.” They grin.  
“See you when I’m done.”  
The earpiece clicks and you walk up to the cell doors. You hear scientists giving all clears and looking up your vitals. The uniform they gave you had a monitor on your left arm that displayed your heartbeat and blood pressure. With a deep breath, you open the doors. The office goes silent. You step into a cold, white room. The only thing not white was a two way mirror on one wall.  
You walk slowly, not sure where the alien is at first. Craning your head, you jump. It’s on the ceiling. You chuckle, admitting, “You scared me a bit.”  
It has a pretty humanoid body. From the ground you can see eyes which move independent of each other, two arms and two legs, and a long tail. The skin seems to resemble moss. Long vines and leaves hang off it’s head.  
“Are those real leaves?” You question, squinting your eyes.  
It hesitates. But speaks, “Yes.”  
Great, you got it to talk! You give yourself a gold star in your head. “Cool. Can I ask why you’re here?” You gesture to the mirror. “They didn’t really tell me.”  
It licks one of it’s eyes. Then slowly crawls down the wall. Closer up, you see it’s skin is mostly scale with clumps of moss and leaves growing from it. As it approaches you, your noise is hit with a smell you’ve never smelled before. It’s sweet yet pure... Like clean air.  
“They...” It slowly gets out, moving its hands, “They found me. Lost. On... Hm.” It rubs its chin.  
You blink.  
“My planet.” It decides, “Lost from home. They promise I get back home.” Now both of its eyes look to the mirror. “I still not home.”  
Your eyebrows furrow. You’re filled with anger and sympathy. Sighing, you explain, “Yeah, I don’t really work for them. I work with them.” It gives you a confused look. “I don’t like what they do. But being here means I can live longer.” It nods in understanding.  
“So you... Not do this?”  
You shake your head.  
It slowly smiles but then drops it quickly. “Why you here?”  
Oh boy. You rub your arm, adlibbing, “I’m... The good guy. I want to get you home.” It perks up. “But they won’t just let you go without you giving them something. Believe me, I know.” You pull up your uniform’s pants leg. Along your knee and calf is one long scar from a failed product testing.  
A hand slowly hovers to the scar. With three fingers, it rubs at your skin. Your heart skips a beat. The hand is warmer than the whole city you live in. The smell of citrus and mineral salt fills your noise.  
It pulls away. “They steal you, too?”  
You pull the pants leg down. “In a way.” You shrug, not sure how to explain a government summons.  
“Okay.” It continues to nod. It thinks hard, indicated by furrowed brows and shifting tail. Eventually it turns to you again. “So we... Work. Together. So we can both go home.”  
You smile and nod. “And maybe you can teach me about plants, too.” You gesture to its hair.  
It pulls at a vine. “You not have this here?”  
“Only fake ones. But no, none grow where we are.”

Over the next three months your bond grows with the alien who eventually tells you her name is Kitska. Each day you wake up even more excited to talk to her, who you learned is a woman. The scientists slowly upgraded her cell as well so the two of you could grow more. Strangely enough they didn’t mention how much you bashed their company and what they do. They placed fake plants and a water fountain and fake rocks and a bench. Each day you came in with fruit and water and sat on the floor talking. Kitska slowly learned more English through this and even made jokes.  
One day you pulled apart the fake plants and she used the materials to create a plant pot. She plucked a new baby leaf from her hair and planted it. You watched curiously as she pampered the leaf into the moss. Her claws cupped up water from the fountain and poured it over the baby.  
But today you walked in as usual and found her sitting on the wall, tail curled up anxiously. You placed down the grapefruits and water cups and looked up at her. “Kitska?” You called, “What’s wrong?”  
She glances at you with one eye and her cheeks darken. The eye looks away.  
You place your hands on your hips. “Come on, I can tell something is up.” You walk over to the wall. With a pathetic jump, your arms brush her feet.  
Her tail curls up and bops you on the head.  
“Hey!” You gasp, trying to grab her tail which quickly retrieves. She smiles sadly. At least you got her smiling. You stare at her. Eventually she crawls down the wall. She stands close to you, the smell of what you learned was soil, filling your senses.  
With a big breath she explains, “I don’t know what humans call it. But I had a dream.” One eye looks up and down your bodysuit-esque uniform. “In it, we... Mated.”  
Now you’re blushing. You chuckle softly and shift your weight. “That’s uh...” You clear your throat, “I’ve... Been having them, too.” You continue to chuckle nervously until you feel touch.  
Her talons are on your shoulders. Both of her eyes look at you. Within the brown irises are flecks of gold and green. And she leans in to kiss you.  
At first, you melt into it. But then you pull away. “No, no, we...” You breathe in deep. She tasted like fresh rain. “Mm.” You bite your lip.  
With sad eyes she goes over to the baby plant. You wait a bit before walking back over to her. You put a hand on her vine hair. “I’m sorry.” You whisper, “I would love to do what happened in your dream. I’m just worried about the people.”  
She nods slowly. “I understand.” As she stands your hand falls. “But... If we mate, maybe that will send us home.”  
Your eyes slowly widen. “Oh my god.” You smile, chuckling, “You’re right! That’s the ultimate step!” You take off your lab coat and throw it on the floor.  
“So we’re-“  
“Fuck yeah.”  
You lean up on your toes and kiss her. Her hands are back on your body. They warm your whole core. As you kiss her, tasting sunlight and rain and moss, you take off your uniform. You throw the monitors on the floor and take off every intricate piece. Eventually, you’re naked.  
Kitska stops kissing to look at you. She squats slowly, tracing a nail over your skin. Breathing deep, her nail paints along your breasts, chest, belly, hips, thighs, knees, and calves. She gets on her knees and rubs her three fingers over your hairy crotch. You shift under her touch. Instead of the fingers, which had nails, you feel her mouth kiss at your lower belly. She travels down and pulls at your skin to kiss at your clit, which is already twitching, aching, to be touched.  
“K-Kitska.” You pant, hands in her leafy hair, “I’ve never seen your tongue before.”  
She smiles and looks up at you. She opens her mouth and past omnivore and insectivore teeth is a long pink tongue with a large glob at the end. Your whole face goes red. “Will that be okay?”  
You laugh softly. “Fuck, it’ll be better than okay.”  
With that she brings her mouth back to your vagina. You’re already getting wet. Her warm tongue slides up and down your folds, her fingers gently spreading you apart the best they can without scratching you. Your legs shiver and you grip her hair tighter. The tongue soon press against your entrance. You barely get out a full moan before she’s shoved the tongue all the way up inside you.  
“Shit!” You groan, leaning forward, head falling, “Ah, o-oh my god.”  
The tongue flicks at your uterus before sliding backwards and shoving back inside. You whimper and moan, panting heavily. Her tongue slowly picks up speed and is soon jamming itself in and out of you like a cock. Your whole body trembles as you let out loud moans and call her name. The sticky tongue presses against every little nerve perfectly. Your stomach in knots, you’re not sure how much longer you can take of this. She only just started but it feels so fucking good. Hips shift and your feet start to lose their balance. You feel her tail move to your ankles in an attempt to stabilize you.  
Your clit vibrates. “I-I’m gonna...” You pant, breasts sweaty, “Ah, ah, I’m gonna cum!” The tongue slides out of you only to abuse and suck on your clit until you’re orgasming. “Fu-uh-uck.” You whine, releasing into her mouth. Your legs finally give and you start to fall but Kitska catches you. She lays you gently on the cold white floor.  
You put a forearm to your forehead, chuckling.  
“What’s so funny?” Kitska questions as she sits herself on top of you. You feel her wet vagina against your lower belly.  
You sigh, looking at her, “That was just really fucking good.” You sit up and grab her thighs. You kiss her lips, then her jaw, then her neck. Your mouth meets scales as well as moss and leaves. But you know she can feel the kiss through it all.  
Her arms find a resting place on your shoulders. She moans softly and happily, content with the kisses. Her tail sways behind her and brushes your legs. You stop kissing and command, “Hey, scoot back a bit.” She does and you stop her once her vagina rests on yours. You shift yourself a little and you can see her green skin turn a darker shade.  
“How’s that feel?”  
“Good.” She breathes, shaking a little bit.  
You grip her hips and shift her slightly. A moan escapes her mouth, louder than yours.  
“H-how about that?” You smirk.  
She pants, moaning, “Do I just... Slide?”  
“Mhm.” You nod, helping by moving her hips a bit. “You can do this.” You shift her hips up and down then in semicircles. “Or like this.” You adjust so just your clits are rubbing, which makes you whimper.  
“Oh-okay.” She moans. Her hands grip your wrists and pull your arms over your head, making you lay on your back again. “I got this.” She confidently purrs, the smell of petrichor on her breath.  
Slowly at first, Kitska moves her hips up and down. Your vaginas slide easily thanks to your orgasm. The stimulation makes you whine, as you want her to go faster. She gets used to it herself first. Her tail wraps around your ankle for balance as she sways her hips in random patterns. You watch her eyes close and her open mouth entertain breathy sounds of pleasure. Once she finds a pattern her eyes open back up. She straightens her back and lets go of your wrists but you still keep them above your head.  
“Right.” She inhales, “Stay put.”  
You raise an eyebrow, curious. But then you feel her tail leave your ankle and press against your asshole. Your eyes widen as you shriek, “You’re gonna put it there?!”  
Kitska shrugs. “Why not?”  
Shivering, the tail moves around the entrance. “I-I’ve never done that before.” The alien grins mischievously.  
The tail presses up inside you suddenly.  
“Ah!” You call out, your head falling back, “Fuck!”  
Right as the tail slides up inside you, Kitska starts moving her hips. With a medium amount of speed she slides her vagina against yours which makes for some wet sounds. You choke on loud groans and feel her claws at your breasts.  
Panting, you manage to get out, “Y-you’re overstimulating me.” Your nipples get pulled and groped at. “Nmm, I’ll... Ah, orgasm again if you...” You shake your head, barely able to get out a full sentence. The tail toys at your prostate while Kitska grinds your clits together and rubs your nipples. It’s all too much.  
“I am well aware.” Is all she says. The tail inside you slides out and back in with great speed, fucking you and hitting your prostate each time.  
“God!” You yell, hair sticking to your face with sweat.  
Her hips move faster now. She slides up and down speedily, stopping her and there to rub her clitoris against yours. Not to mention her hands only getting rougher on your breasts. “Fuck! Sh-shit.” You whimper, your hips aching.  
The alien moans as well, but is more focused on pleasuring you than making sounds. With a gulp she opens her mouth and leans forward. “Open up.” She commands, her eyes on fire.  
You open your mouth and are greeted by the tongue going down your throat. You make a shocked sound and squeeze your eyes shut. It’s all way too much now. You grip the wrists by your breasts and gag on her tongue. Before you can get a chance to say something, your clit quivers and you’re orgasming. Your whole body freezes as you release and you think you feel her do the same. She moans into your mouth before sliding the tongue back out.  
She pants just as heavily as you do, her hips slowing and her tail slowing as well. But not stopping just yet. You shake violently under the continued pleasure brought upon you, groaning, “A-aren’t you gonna-nm-stop?”  
With a chuckle she breathes, “No.”  
She slides the tail out. She gets up and walks over to your face, her knees beside your head. Her vagina is within centimeters of your face. With a face full of blush you smile goofily. You accept fate and pull her down so her flower-esque vagina sits on your mouth. You inhale against her lower belly and lap at her release.  
“Gah,” She pants, “L-like that. Do that.”  
You feel the tail move to your vagina and rub at your clit which makes your hips jerk violently. She gets the clue. Her tail instead easily slides inside your vagina, thicker than her tongue.  
Your mouth leaves her to gasp, “F-fuck.” But you quickly get back to it. Hands gripping her thighs, you push your human tongue inside her. Funnily enough, she’s tighter than you are. And she tastes like... Trees? You’re not totally sure but you know it’s a plant. As you think on this, the tail slowly begins to slide in and out of you. You moan into her and hear her whimper above.  
“Mo-more.” Her hands grip your hair.  
You chuckle softly. Your tongue flaps inside her which makes her moan louder. You bring a hand up and thumb at her clit. While your tongue works some magic, you feel the tail pick up speed. You’re aware of it’s girth since it was in your ass, but it wasn’t able to move as easily down there. Here, however, it pistons into you with ease and a healthy speed.  
“Nnmm!” You groan into her vagina, your head and shoulders shaking. But you keep going. You move you tongue back so you can abuse her entrance.  
Her hips shift and she cries, “Y/N! Yes, like that!”  
You use two fingers to abuse her clit now, rubbing it, squeezing it, flicking it, and generally being abrasive with it. The hot breath from your nose builds up onto her mossy underbelly as you breathe in the smell of soil with each inhale.  
Now the tail shoves inside you at breakneck pace. It sloshes against your walls and breaks past your uterus with each slide. “Mmm!” You groan, your sounds muffled for obvious reasons. You lift your mouth off to request, “My clit. Go there.”  
Your mouth goes back as she does what you asked. The tail slides out and rubs at your clit. It feels way more stimulating and you buck your hips into the tail’s movements. You move your mouth to suck on Kitska’s clit and pull at it.  
“Ah!” She cries out, legs shaking, “Ho-holy...” You feel her clit vibrate just as yours does and soon you’re both cumming. Your mouth fills with a sweet nectar consistency as she releases.  
Both breathing heavily, you collapse onto the cold floor. You close your eyes.

Steam travels along your ankles as you walk out of the changing room showers. A robot hovers by with a tray of towels to which you grab one. You walk awkwardly to your locker and dry your hands so you can sign in. The UI beeps sound out into the quiet locker room. The peace is nice. It reminds you of Kitska’s cell. No people, no traffic, no noise. Just silence. You pause, eyes droopy as you smile to yourself.  
“What’s with the smile?”  
You jump. The familiar scientist who talked to you on the earpiece stands a little far aways from you. A Dr. Moolou, if you recall. They have a towel over their hips and a chest compressor on. You go back to opening your locker as you reply, “You literally just watched it.”  
They walk to a locker behind you and begin entering their own coordinates. “I know I just watched it,” The locker opens and they grab some clothes, “I wasn’t expecting you to be smiling after it, though.”  
“Why not?” You pat yourself dry before pulling on your bodysuit.  
They glance over their shoulder, replying simply, “Because your job is done now.”  
You freeze. Your smile slowly drops and you look up from where you were pulling on socks. “What?” You exhale.  
Pulling on a cropped long sleeve with cut outs at the shoulders. “We’ve gained the alien’s trust and we’ve gathered plenty of information. Now we have no more use for it. And you will get a huge raise.”  
Your body grows heavy. You plop onto the hovering bench nearby.  
They turn to look at you. Their eyebrows furrow and they walk over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder and whispering, “I’m sorry. If I could stop it, I would.”  
Now you’re filled with confusion. Looking up, you question, “Stop what?”

Pulling at your windbreaker, you push past the sanitation room and into the control room where Kitska’s cell is. Dr. Moolou follows you trying to explain to you the logistics and why you can’t just stop what’s about to happen. You don’t register what they’re saying and yank open the door to the cell. Security rushes after you but you override the control panel to the doors. You run up to Kitska and wake her up from where she sleeps on the white floor.  
She slowly opens her eyes which soon fill with fear at the sound of officers slamming against the cell doors. “What’s-“  
“We have to leave. Now.”  
Her breathing gets heavier. You pull her up and look around for any way to leave the cell. “How?” She speaks your mind.  
With a heavy inhale you pick up the water fountain and attempt to throw it against the two way mirror. But it does nothing. Water spills all over the floor. Kitska climbs the walls in search of any cracks. You glance at the door where a technician is playing with the control panel on the outside.  
You hear a whistle and look up. Kitska holds the baby plant and breathes into it. You hear the sounds of birds and waterfalls. She drops the plant and through the floor, a portal is created. The doors to the cell crack open. As she drops into the portal below, you begin to jump in, just as a baton flies against your head. You trip and still manage to get through the portal, but at the cost of blacking out.

Birds and monkeys call out. The air is sweet and sticky. The distant sound of running water fills the forest. Wait. A forest?  
You jerk awake, breathing heavily. Your head swells in pain as your eyes are filled with the most beautiful sight you’ve ever seen. Before you is a village drenched in sunlight. Their homes are intricate, made with stone and moss and wood. Even some clay and bricks. People with leaves for hair and long scaly tails walk around doing chores or playing. Tall trees create a natural border and a canopy for shade from the extremely bright sun. You look into the sky and see three suns and two moons. The light makes your headache worse and you begin to lay back down.  
“Y/N.” You hear the familiar voice of Kitska and turn. She walks to you holding a basket with her tail and a bucket with her hands. Water sloshes out of it as she picks up her pace to get to you. “Y/N! I was so worried.” She drops to her knees and holds your face, laying down your head and kissing you. The trees beside where you lay provide some shade and you see new colors on Kitska’s scales. Ones you hadn’t seen before, yellows and pinks amidst the green.  
You smile painfully.  
She gives you water and feeds you some fresh caught fish and fruit. You eat happily, especially considering the food and water being so incredibly clean. It’s weird at first but you soon cherish it.  
Once you feel a bit better, you gesture to the village. “Why aren’t I in a tent?”  
She leans closer. You rest yourself onto her chest, head on her shoulder. Sighing, she replies, “They are not happy about bringing a human here.” A paw runs through your hair. “I would have kept you in my tent with my brothers, normally.”  
You chuckle. “Nothing about this is normal.” You close your eyes. The sun streaming through the trees, her warm scaly skin, it all feels so much better than your previous world. “How long have I been here?”  
“A day and a half.” She nods, tail swinging to grab some water.  
You accept the drink and sip a little bit of water. A day and a half. You recall all the people you knew in your past life. All of them never fully knew you. You didn’t hang out with anybody. They didn’t come by to hang out and neither did you. You realized... Your whole life in that other world, no one had taken the time to learn about your whole self. You wipe your mouth and close your eyes again. “Can I stay here?” Your question is laced with sadness, but mostly hope.  
You hear her start to take a drink but stop. “It looks like you may need to.” She explains slowly, “Portals are hard to make. They seldom work for my species.”  
“I’m okay with being stuck here.” You sigh.  
She chuckles softly. “My village may not accept you.”  
“We’ll make our own village,” You yawn, “We’ll figure out some magical way to make babies. Or adopt lost kids or something.”  
Now she chuckles fully. Shaking her head, she replies, “It doesn’t work like that.” Her fingers massage your scalp.  
You shrug. “We’ll find a way that does work.”  
“Hm.” Is all she replies with as you slowly begin to fall asleep in her arms.


	7. Ricochet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my two characyers lina and finley get it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like five stories in progress but wanted to write a rly short little thing tht dsnt require a plot or nothing to tie u guys over
> 
> so enjoy a little magic lesbian sex

Finley washes her hands under a metal faucet with strong hand soap. She wipes her hands off just as the mail deliverer comes by. Smiling, she politely takes a sizable package and thanks the deliverer. She steps away from the sinks and heads to her office. The other herpetologists collect their mail from the man and continue organizing notes or collecting evidence. Just as Finley steps into her office, some scientists in the field tread inside with some reptiles found in the wild. She was excited to see what they found, but more excited for this package that had her girlfriend’s name on the label. She steps into her office and closes the door, locking it. Luckily she was high enough in the ladder to have her own space instead of a cubicle. She sits down in her office chair and pushes some test tubes aside. Opening the package, she finds a note on top of lots of tissue paper.  
“Dear honey bear,” The note reads, “I know you’ve been working a lot lately and haven’t been able to come by. So I created something for you that you can still use at work that will allow us to be together. You shouldn’t have to text me before you use it, but I’d appreciate it! Much rose petal love, Lina.”  
Finely smiles, curious. She sets the note aside and digs through the wrapping paper. She gasps. Underneath the crinkly wrapping is a dildo... In very similar fashion to what Lina’s looks like. Blushing intensely, Finley closes the package and walks over to her door. She peaks through a small window on the top. No one is waiting for her. She checks her calendar hanging on her wall. No meetings for another hour. Biting her lip in fear, she sits back at her desk.  
Slowly taking out the dildo, she finds it has the same vitiligo marks Lina has. Could this be... A replica? The note said she’d appreciate a text.  
“hey, got the gift”  
A couple minutes later, text bubbles show up. “Splendid! When are you going to use it?”  
Good question. Finley thinks before typing back, “right now? i have a little time b4 a meeting”  
“Oh! Go right ahead, then.”  
Finley hums. Odd. She places it between her clothed legs, sitting it on the office chair material. Curious, she strokes around the head.  
Her phone lights up. “Stroke it first.” Finley furrows her eyebrows.  
“uhhh why”  
“I can feel it with magic. Was that not clear in my note?”  
Finley’s face only darkens more. “i didnt catch tht,” She replies, “but now i know! sit back n relax my cherub”  
The next text is a selfie of Lina, in her quilted bed, her hair tucked behind one ear. She has a large tent poking from under a dress. Finley grins.

Lina places her phone down after sending the image just as she feels more touch on her dick. Whimpering, she peels off her dress. In just her sports bra she looks at her hard member. It twitches under the magic touch, particles of stardust floating around it. Heart racing, the touch quickly changes to fast paced stroking.  
“Finley!” She gasps, falling back into her pile of pillows.

Finley strokes the toy until she feels it twitch under her touch. Ew. She shivered at the thought of a toy being alive but quickly discarded it. Looking around again, she stands up and takes her bottoms off. For a second she considers getting fully naked... But stops right here. She crawls under her desk just in case someone could see her. Hidden, she leans back and presses the replica against her folds, gently coating it in her discharge.

“Oh, that’s weird.” Lina remarks as she feels herself getting lubed up. She can only imagine Finley teasing it against herself. Fantasizing about her body, Lina’s cock feels a slow pressure squeezing down the shaft. Her mouth opens wide as she moans.

Panting, Finley slowly manages to get the whole toy inside her. She shakes and has to lay down fully on the carpet, which she figures is probably filthy, but she doesn’t care. Slight pain fills her hips.  
She grabs her phone and types with her free hand, “sorry, have some pain”  
Speech bubbles. “No worries, love.” Is the caption sent along with another selfie. This time it displays just Lina’s hips, her white dick straight up and little glowing sparkles floating around it.  
Finley stares at the picture until she’s ready to move again. “okay. u ready?”  
“Yes.” Lina texts back, “Let me feel your sweet cunt.”  
With a content hum, Finley puts her phone aside. Closing her eyes, she slowly pulls the toy out, leaving just the head in. She feels her stretched walls let it slide with ease. With a whine, she pushes the toy back inside just once. She waits a second. Her phone trills.  
“Just like that!” A text reads.  
Finley can’t help but chuckle. She begins to slowly move the toy in and out of herself.

Lina lays on her back, thighs pressed together. Her cock twitches under the stimulation. “A-ah,” She huffs, one arm over her forehead. Her other hand holds her phone with which she takes photos and short videos for her girlfriend. “Fuck.” Escapes her lips quietly.

After a little bit of slow fucking, Finley craves more. Yes, the slow part felt really good on her nerves, but she also needed to do this quickly. She wasted no time to start thrusting the dildo in and out, in and out, in and out. She does this quickly and the fake head slams against her uterine wall with ease.  
“Shit,” She hisses, “L-Lina. Fuck me.” Her free hand reaches for her phone. Trembling, she attempts to take a photo, video, anything. But she shakes too hard and just falls back again. Her kinky hair sticks to her forehead and she scrunches her toes.

“Oh fuck!” Lina cries out, her phone dropping onto her stomach. The pressure feels so much better with magic. Arms trembling, she imagines Finley. Finley bouncing on her lap, gorgeous golden eyes squinting, smiling when she gets called pet names. She imagines her soft cocoa butter skin under her fingertips. She imagines her starry sky of moles and freckles all over her body.  
It’s too much. Lina takes her hands and begins stroking herself. “Ahh!” She squeals, her back arching. Precum already begins to bubble.

Finley feels something wet and hot begin to churn inside her. She takes her free hand to her clit and begins abusing it. If Lina was already going to orgasm, she wants to do it at the same time, and she wants them to finish quickly before she has a meeting.  
Pleasure shoots down her thighs and up her belly. Huffing and moaning quickly, her clit twitches violently.

The pressure around Lina’s cock gets tighter. Whole body twitching, she can’t take it anymore. With one quick motion she tosses her phone aside and begins to orgasm. “Ah, Finley.” She breathes, shoulders sporadicly jerking while semen shoots onto her lower belly and over her hand. “A-ah.” She sighs and collapses into her bedsheets.  
Near the end of her orgasm she feels her girlfriend release. Her already very lubed up cock now drips with Finley’s release as well as her own. The flaccid member slumps to the side.

Gasping and panting, Finley shakily grabs a box of tissues. Very messily, she takes out the dildo and attempts to clean herself without getting any semen onto the carpet or her clothes. It was very challenging and she only shook more as her heartbeat stayed at a rapid pace, now due to anxiety rather than pleasure.  
Somewhat cleaned up and dressed, she puts the dildo back in the box. With the box to the side, wiping at the sweat on her forehead, she looks at the time.  
“Fuck!” With that hiss, she picks up her phone.  
“That was amazing.” Lina texts, sending a picture of her messy lap.  
“i loved it, thank u sm, but im late to my meeting i’ll txt u later ily sm ok”

Lina chuckles at the message.


End file.
